The Angel of brown Eyes
by Konton-No-Shihaisha
Summary: Sheena went in a journey in hopes that, a certain swordsman noticed her,How will the angelic swordsman, Lloyd, react when, he starts noticing another angel? The Beautiful Girl that accompanies him, Sheena Fujibayashi.
1. I’m under Your Spell

**The Angel of Brown ****Eyes**

**Sheena went in a journey in hopes that****, a certain swordsman noticed her,**

**How will the angelic swordsman, Lloyd, react when, he starts noticing another angel? The Beautiful Girl that accompanies him, Sheena Fujibayashi.**

**Chapter 1 ****I'm under Your Spell**

Sheena Fujibayashi stared out at the starry night above her; 6 months had passed since Yggdrasil's defeat.

The once united party had taken different paths, incredibly the ex-perverted chosen; Zelos Wilder had gone steady with Colette, since they had devoted themselves to the people, and as predicted by Zelos, they became the richest couple in Iselia, and the rulers of that village of well.

Genis had stayed back with Presea in Ozette to rebuild it, because of his devotion and passion, Presea had fallen for the small half-elf, they were a couple and had settled down in Ozette.

Raine worked as Regal's right hand, both working to rebuild the world, they had rebuilt most of Sylvarant, except for the ruins. They were both intellectual and realistic so she supposed happy days awaited both.

This left her, alone, single, however you want to call it…

Though her heart had its owner, Lloyd Irving the innocent Angelic swordsman.

Ever since she met him, she saw a special light in him, what she didn't know is that she'd end up falling for him.

He had forgiven her after they were enemies, always chose to be with her whenever they broke into groups, picking her up when she fell. She didn't know why, but she loved him, in both mind and soul. Perhaps, his smile? Which seemed to be only for her, or his laugh which denoted happiness and innocence? After The duel with Volt, she definitely knew she had started to fall for him; going to such extremes to protect her had definitely won her. And the duel with Kuchinawa in which thanks to him, he had not killed himself or that party Zelos threw, in which he complimented her.

In 3 opportunities she had failed to tell him how he felt, once in Flanoir in which she called him idiot because of his denseness, in Heimdall where, she comforted the uneasy warrior prior to the battle with his father and finally the last opportunity, the one which she cherished most, in Derris-Kharlan, after liberating Of Mithos' control, there They almost kissed, but she lost her nerve and just kissed his cheek.

He was pretty dense and innocent, but she didn't mind, it was better than being a pervert.

She stared at the sleeping swordsman, and smiled. Currently, they were both in Luin where statues of them both were displayed.

"Oh Lloyd…" she whispered playing with the swordsman's auburn hair.

She could play with it four hours, so soft…

"Hey Genis! That's my Ramen! I love Sheena's cooking!" he protested in his dreams

She smiled; she just wished he'd love her as much as she loved him

She stood and went to her purse, and took out a small bag where she kept her most prized possessions.

Her Cards, Corrine's bell, Kuchinawa's Charm and most importantly, Angelic feathers.

Anyone would brand her as crazy but those were _really_ special feathers, Lloyd's feathers.

That day, in which he used his wings he dropped a lot of feathers, so she took them as a memento.

They say the color of the feathers denoted, the personality of the angels, Kratos' and Yuan's were imponent but his feathers were of pureness, determination and gentleness.

Travelling with him had being fun, constantly making her laugh, but she couldn't tell if this was a blessing or punishment.

Why?

Because, everyday she felt a dagger being impaled in her heart, she didn't know his feelings for her, a Sister? A good friend? What did he felt? She didn't know.

One step away from his mouth and, not being able to kiss it, so close to his skin and not being able to caress it, so close to his hands and not being able to feel their warmth,

Burning with desire with each smile, laugh and look he gave her.

So near and yet far…

She had accepted to come in this journey, so that she could tell him her feelings, to love him and when it was over, they'd both settle down and start a family…

Would he want to? What would he say?

The uneasiness consumed the young ninja's heart, being so impotent drove her crazy, though she noticed he'd blush with her, she still didn't knew.

"Lloyd if only I could tell you…" she whispered

The feathers were embedded in his warmth, his essence.

After a while of staring at her crush, she opted to sleep.

The next day…

Both had gone out of Luin and were walking towards Asgard, along with Noishe.

They decided to stop in a lush, green forest to eat.

The young swordsman stared at the sky then at his ninja companion.

"Sheena? Let's stop and have lunch Ok?"

"No, I'm ok I…" she was cut off by a Growl of her stomach.

The swordsman laughed "Yeah sure, but your stomach disagrees!" he teased

She just blushed, both because of embarrassment and because of him.

It was his turn to cook, and if there was something she loved after him, was his cooking.

"Right, what do you want Sheena?"

She placed her finger on her cheek and closed her eyes to think. "Curry." She responded

"Ok! Curry just for you."

"I'm Looking forward to it!" she replied excitedly "Wait, I'm gonna wash my face and hands Ok?"

"Sure it'll be ready soon."

With that she drifted off, meanwhile he prepared lunch, adding spice, rice and Sheena's personal touch of pineapple.

Lloyd took a spoonful of the food and tasted it. "Yeah, spicy." He crossed his arms and nodded in his usual manner, then gave his part to the protozoan.

Finishing the ado, he wondered about his ninja companion.

"I'll go get her."

Lloyd went into the grove of trees and finally found a small river.

He started to look for her and…

He was moved by what he was seeing…

There she was, washing her face, with one big difference, _her hair was down_.

She had always been beautiful, for him but now she was even prettier…

She dried her face and stared at the thunderstruck swordsman who was as red as his attire.

"Lloyd…Sylvarant to Lloyd!" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Eh?"

"Lloyd what's up? You just stared at me as if you didn't know me."

"Err…I just thought you look beau…good with your hair down."

"Lloyd, do…do you like long haired girls?" she inquired caressing her hair.

"Ye…Yeah, but you look good in anything." He stammered

"Thanks but…" she blushed "you were gonna say beautiful weren't you?" she inquired

"Sorry I…I didn't want to offend you."

"You didn't in fact, I liked it thanks." She said while smiling

"No problem."

"_So, he likes my hair down, I'll keep it in mind." _She thought, smiling.

The pair returned to their respective place and started to feast on the food.

"Hey Lloyd this is delicious!" she beamed

"Thanks…" he muttered deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" she inquired

"Nothing." He responded

As he ate, he was lost in his thoughts, no matter what he thought, he couldn't take off his mind the image of Sheena with her hair down, disgracefully he was a dense minded boy and that type of people, tend to think about the same thing for a long time without being able to put their minds to rest, for his own dismay, Lloyd was in that very situation now, though it was a beautiful image.

"_She looked so gorgeous…__**WHAT?! **__What did I just think?!_" he exclaimed mentally.

He was silent and had a lost look in his eyes; Sheena of course had started to worry because he didn't touch his food nor said anything.

"Lloyd?" a sweet voice came to his ears.

The swordsman shot his head up "Huh?"

"What's up? You ok?" she inquired with concern

"Yeah why…?"

"You look like you were lost in your thoughts Are you alright? What were you thinking?"

Lloyd blushed, should he tell her his thoughts, probably not. "Oh, I was just wondering…where should we go?"

"How about we go to the palmacosta region?"

Having finished their food, Lloyd started to pickup and pack, Sheena did the dishes,

When removing the pot from the fire Sheena burnt her finger.

"Ow…"she said retiring her hand swiftly from the fire.

"Sheena! Are you Ok?!" Lloyd exclaimed; concern was evident in her voice.

"Yeah just a small burn…"

"Let me see…" she grabbed her hand in between his. "Ah, yeah, it's not serious…" Lloyd let one of his hands go and searched and for a bandage. When he found it, he dripped in a special medicine he carried.

"Lloyd…" She blushed because their hands and fingers were intertwined

"Here…" Lloyd wrapped the bandage around her finger gently.

"Ow…" she moaned in pain.

"It'll hurt but only a bit." He said their hands were still intertwined.

Soon the pain subsided.

"Hey! What's this?" she asked relieved

"Dwarven burn heal, Lloyd Irving Version 1.0! you know my dad is a crafter and works a lot with fire, we developed this after many burns."

"Thanks…" she blushed due to the fact that he was holding her hands affectionately.

Lloyd noticed and, retreated his hands; He turned beet red, embarrassed

"So…Sorry I…"

"No…It's ok…" she responded perhaps redder than him.

"Thanks Lloyd…" she said not looking into his eyes.

"No problem."

The duo got ready and started to pack.

"Um…Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we ride on Noishe? I want to enjoy the view."

"Sure."

Both mounted on top of the protozoan and set off to destroy, the remaining exspheres in the palmacosta ranch.

"Off and away Noishe!" Lloyd exclaimed

"Whine…" he said simply

While riding, the ninja wrapped her arms around Lloyd, and lay her head on his back, Lloyd blushed due to 3 reasons, one, her arms were on his stomach, two, her god-blessed chest was pressed against his back and mainly, her head was against his back.

Lloyd blushed a crimson red though she couldn't see and thank Martel she couldn't.

For her part, Sheena, was enjoying herself fully she laid her head against his back, thankfully she got no complaints, so she'd stick like this as long as she could, and also she heard the swordsman's heart; It was off the chain, it was faster than Genis' lightning and that was saying little.

They remained in that position until they arrived at the obliterated ranch.

When it was time to get down, Sheena stared at the swordsman, who was as red as his own attire.

"Lloyd? Are you Ok? You're all red." She put the palm of her hand against his forehead "No, you don't have fever."

"Yeah, I'm hot; the Palmacosta region is pretty warm at this season." He said, lying.

With that, the pair gathered all the ex-spheres they could.

"Here." He said

"A lot of them." She replied

"Yup. By the way whose turn is it to destroy them?"

"Yours."

Lloyd gathered all of the spheres in a circle.

"Light seal, please." Lloyd begged.

"Huh, why?" the Ninja inquired.

"Regal once told me that, the enemies you destroy, can come back to haunt you, remember these spheres were once human. Light will put their souls to rest."

"Right! Try this! Silver Seal!"

"Thanks."

Lloyd held the blade close to his face and began to charge.

"Demonic Circle!" he exclaimed

Instantly all the spheres, were obliterated in a circle, of light.

"Rest peacefully." He said softly.

The pair had just destroyed the palmacosta region of all the remaining ex-spheres, both decided to take arrest under the shadow of a big tree.

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, when we destroy all ex-spheres, what will you do with yours?"

The young man frowned a bit and didn't respond.

"S…Sorry…It's your mom's life…" Sheena stuttered.

"No, it's okay you know everyday that question, haunted me but now I know what to do…"

"Really?"

"I'll bury it on mom's grave. Once we destroy all ex-spheres fighting won't be necessary."

"Then after we finish, what will you do?"

"Don't know…Settle down….work as a craftsman…."

Sheena was a bit shocked, that was exactly her own objective.

"Lloyd…D…Do you like someone?" she asked nervous.

"Not really…" he turned his stare at her "There's one girl who interests me…"

"Really?"

Disgracefully for the young ninja, there was only one favourable answer in this situation, that he declared that it was her because, as he said it could be her as well as it couldn't.

"And you like someone Sheena?"

"Well, there's a certain boy…that drives me crazy…"

"He must be pretty lucky to have you fall for him…" Lloyd whispered.

"Huh?"

"Er…He must be lucky to have the greatest girl in 2 worlds just for him!" he exclaimed

"Thanks…" she blushed and still was processing what he said.

Suddenly he fell something pierce his heart, he felt strange, he felt uneasy because she was interested in someone, he wanted to go and tell the fool that, if he did something weird or hurt her, he'd better put himself in a grave.

Lloyd felt the sensation worsen "_What's happening to…me?!_" He thought. He put his hand to his heart…all normal! But what was this sensation…?

He gripped his chest, hard. At the same time he grit his teeth, and growled.

"Thanks Lloyd…" She noticed the exasperated expression on his face, his teeth and his hand "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" he let go of his hand and the sensation disappeared "Sure…Just a small…pain." He said.

Sheena stared for awhile at the handsome teen, _"Lloyd was angry? Why?"_ she thought.

"I'll take a nap ok?" he said closing his eyes

"Right, me too, rest…" she said warmly

Lloyd lied on the tree, still deciphering what was that sensation; it felt like a sword piercing his heart…He was angry? Why? He didn't know, probably the curry…got to him…

"_Note to self, make my curry lighter from now on_…" he thought

Pretty soon the eternal swordsman was asleep, the ninja for her part, held her legs close to her body.

"Lloyd loves someone but who?" she inquired to herself

She turned to face the sleeping swordsman and smiled warmly, she hoped the girl that he loved was her, cause she loved his smile, his face, his voice, **Him**.

As she continued her reverie, she saw that Lloyd began to fall to the side, but before he could, she caught him, so she laid his head in her legs.

As she did, unconsciously she played with his hair, caressing it with her fingers, when she realized what she was doing, she turned bright red.

Retreating her fingers, she studied the swordsman, handsome hair and eyes, well chiselled chest, strong hands, and… she averted her eyes to his lips…she became mesmerized…so attracting…she felt the necessity to join them with her own.

Realizing, what she was thinking, she shook her head hard, however, the thought still remained.

"I hope it happens someday…" she whispered.

Staring at Lloyd one last time she also drifted to sleep.

The swordsman awoke with the sensation of being on top of something soft and warm,

"This tree is so soft…" he moaned

Opening his eyes to analyze better he observed the sleeping face of his companion, and realized where he was…

"What did I…?" He said beet red.

Opening her eyes, she smiled warmly at him.

"Hello sleepyhead."

"Um…Sheena sorry…"

"No you were about to fall So I put you there, I'm the one to apologize…"

"No way, thanks for watching my sleep."

"You're welcome."

Lloyd studied, the map to the decide where they'd go, Sheena was breaking her head to decipher a way so she could know how he felt.

Then it hit her.

The fortune-teller in Triet! She could know!

"Hey Lloyd, let's go to Triet."

"Good Idea."

The rest of the trip was normal for the duo.

After leaving Noishe, in the Shack they went to check in.

"A room please." Lloyd pleaded

"Yes, oops we have small problem…"

"What it is it?" asked Sheena

"We have a room but only one bed, a king size." Replied the innkeeper

"…" Lloyd was silent if he did, Sheena might misunderstand him.

"…We take it…Is that ok Lloyd?"

"Yeah…"

The duo entered, and unpacked, it was a yellow common room, lamps tables etc.

Night arrived fast.

"Sheena sleep on the bed; I'll go to sleep on the floor."

"No Lloyd, let's share the bed."

"But…"

"You're not a pervert."

"Alright…"

"Right, I'll go and change, Lloyd."

Lloyd had taken his shirt off, only left with his black pants.

Sheena came out with a blue pyjama, which revealed her legs and her hair was down.

"_Wow…she's…beautiful_…" thought Lloyd

"_He's handsome_…" thought Sheena

"Good night."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Lloyd, couldn't sleep having a beautiful girl on his side, he turned away form her; yeah he admitted to himself that he was tired but, he just couldn't take his mind off her.

Sheena, was uneasy as well, though she was with the boy of her dreams…she still didn't know how he felt, this was taking sleep from her.

Ironically, the desert was cold at night; Though Genis had taught Lloyd the theory of "Mind over matter" Sheena couldn't stand the cold, so she was freezing.

"Here." He handed her hid jacket.

She thanked him but, but decide to use him as a teddy bear.

Putting his red attire aside, she affectionately hugged him.

"Sheena…"

"Thanks, Lloyd I'm much warmer now."

Lloyd didn't get it, it felt so good to be hugged like that, and perhaps that's why Zelos wanted women.

Lloyd couldn't, and didn't want to admit it but, he didn't want to move, Sheena had set a spell on him, 4 of his 5 senses were numb, his eyes only saw her, his touch could feel her skin soft in comparison to his own, his only smelled her perfume which smelled sweeter than anything, his taste was anxious to feel he lips.

But Why? What did this mean?

She was beautiful, but since when did she have **this effect** on him…

As he thought this he gave into sweet drowsiness, combined with the sweet intoxication he felt.

"Good Night Sheena…" he said unable to resist and kissing her forehead.

**A/N Lloyd is starting to fell differently around Sheena? What will they ask the Fortune teller? Stay for ch.2 Confusion and Prediction thx for reading!**


	2. Confusion and Prediction

**The Angel of Brown ****Eyes**

**Sheena went in a journey in hopes that****, a certain swordsman noticed her,**

**How will the angelic swordsman, Lloyd, react when, he starts noticing another angel? The Beautiful Girl that accompanies him, Sheena Fujibayashi.**

**Chapter 2 Confusion and Prediction**

_Sheena Fujibayashi Found herself standing on__ the Altamira beach. Wearing her favourite bikini._

_A beautiful Silver blue moon, glittering white stars…_

_Everything was perfect, except… she felt lonely._

_Yeah, she had no where to return to, in Mizuho, she'd been branded a freak for having elven blood, for being who she was, different and though she had been named chief, she didn't like the idea…_

_The only one who accepted her for who she was, him the handsome swordsman, Lloyd Irving, if only the world could see through his eyes…_

_Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which no matter how she looked at them, they melted her._

_She held herself; just thinking of the handsome swordsman brought a pink flush to her cheeks._

_Suddenly, steps were heard behind her, speaking of Lloyd…_

"_Lloyd…"_

"_Something wrong?" he asked_

"_Nothing…" she said vaguely_

_Lloyd stared at the sky, Sheena couldn't take this anymore, it was now or never…_

"_Um…Lloyd…?" she started to blush._

"_Yeah?"_

"_D...Do you remember I told there was a boy who…drove me crazy..?"_

"_Yeah why?" he frowned._

"_Do you want to k…know who he is…?" she was red by now._

"_I…Respect your privacy Sheena…but if you feel like telling me go ahead…" his tone was sad._

"_His…His name is Lloyd Irving…" she stuttered, letting her front hair cover her eyes…_

"_Sh…Sheena…" he turn as red as her now "It was me all along?"_

"_She nodded, still letting her hair covering her eyes._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he said softly_

"_I…lost my nerve Lloyd, I…Didn't know your feelings…" she started to sob "Uncertainty devoured me Lloyd, I wanted to know your feelings but I was afraid…" she said between tears._

_He brought her close and hugged her._

"_Sheena…"_

_She looked up; her face was red and her face full of tears._

"_I'm sorry I did not know, I'm a fool for hurting you…"_

"_No Lloyd, it's ok…You don't love me…"_

_She was ready to break into tears, but was about to leave._

"_You dork, that's not true…you've done too much for me…"_

_She looked back at him happy tears flowing out "Re…Really?"  
_

"_Really…"_

"_Sheena, I love you but I too, was afraid…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I thought…You were committed…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Zelos, Told me when you left, that you two were lovers and you were his hunny…"_

_Sheena just jerked her fist and was mentally planning Zelos' Execution._

"_But what about Flanoir, Heimdall and Derris-Kharlan? Didn't that tell you something…?" she inquired_

"_I didn't realize it…I'm too dense…"_

"_You dork…I've always loved you…" she said mimicking his tone._

_She hugged him tight and he returned the gesture._

"_Lloyd…" she looked up at his eyes._

"_Yes?" chocolate brown eyes met reddish brown eyes…_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

_She started to caress his face, Lloyd, fiddled with her hair, letting it down…_

"_Lloyd…"  
_

"_You look good anyway, but I love your long hair, my brown eyed angel…"_

"_Oh Lloyd…"_

_Sheena felt blood heat her cheeks, his cheeks were warm and so were hers…_

_She melted into those brown eyes, so hypnotizing…_

_  
Her heart was beating faster than his sword rain._

_She puckered and ran her tongue on her lips for the sweet ending she long wanted…_

_Finally their lips met…._

_Sheena felt she was on heaven…_

_She had never tasted something so sweet, so soft…_

_After five minutes, they pulled away…_

"_I love you Lloyd Irving…"_

"_I love you too my brown eyed angel…"_

_She kissed him again, not getting bored of his taste…_

"_My brown eyed angel…"_

"_My brown eyed angel…"_

"_My brown eyed angel…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sheena awoke in the arms, of the dreams' protagonist, Lloyd.

It was a dream….?

But it felt so real…

She cried a bit, if only what she had dreamt could be reality…

Though, she was in the arms of her crush, so, it was not all lost

She remembered, last night he had kissed her hair, or had he? Was it a dream?

In any case, today she could clear many doubts since they would go to the fortune teller and resolve her doubts.

For the moment, she snuggled against Lloyd, she may not have the chance of sharing the bed with him again, and so she would enjoy it thoroughly.

Kissing his forehead she slept again.

"_Dream about me Lloyd…" _She thought before drifting to sleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lloyd found himself sitting in the beach…_

_A beautiful Silver blue moon, glittering white stars…_

_Everything was perfect, except…Lately something was wrong with him…_

_Perhaps his stomach was upset?_

_Lately, he had found himself thinking about Sheena more and more._

_Even in Triet she shared the bed with him and not minded, what's more, slept in his arms._

_What did it mean?_

_What bothered him the most was the fact that, when she told him she loved someone, a great pain was inflicted on his heart, why? She didn't love him, so he didn't love her?_

_Or did he?_

_He put his hand to his chest, right on the spot which hurt last time, his heart._

_It was as if, he was hurt that it wasn't him but…why?_

_Murmuring these questions, he asked heaven so he could get the answers. _

_He looked up and asked these gifts of the night sky._

"_Sheena…"_

"_Yeah?" she asked while sitting at his side._

_Lloyd was scared out of his pants, since when was she there?_

"_Um…no nothing…"he blushed due to the fact that she was wearing her bikini and because of the surprise_

"_No tell me."_

"_It's just that…I…um…"_

"_Hm?" she asked_

"_Sheena…I…remember last day you told me...you loved someone…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well…I…acted kind of weird, remember?"_

"_Yeah, you seemed hurt or something."_

"_Well…Sheena truth is I…I…I fell for you!" he exclaimed_

"_W…What?" she asked twice to understand._

"_I love you! But, I know you love someone else…I just wanted to get it off my chest…" he said letting his front hair cover his eyes_

_The same pain, on the same spot…only…double the intensity…_

_She giggled and freed her long hair afterwards, put her hands on his face "Lloyd do you want to know who I like?"_

_Lloyd's hair still covered his eyes. "Yes…"_

_He tried to look away but her hands put it back in place "This boy is innocent, brave and sensitive he's been there ever since I started to travel…"_

"…" _Lloyd opted to be silent to hear._

"_He saved me from Volt and was my watcher on my duel with Kuchinawa."_

"_There were 2 watchers? but I only remember you and me." He answered._

"_This special boy save me from Mithos' control, and became an angel with the most beautiful wings I've seen, he wields the eternal sword and saved both worlds; do you know him?" she said laughing_

"…" _even he knew that was him_

"_He is Lloyd Irving…"_

"_M…Me…?" he asked_

"_You dork…All along it was you." she said mimicking his tone_

"_Sorry for hurting you…"_

"_No problem…My angel of brown eyes…"_

_Sheena caressed his face and his lips Lloyd looked up and blushed, Sheena used her hands and brought his lips next to her own._

"_Sheena are you…"_

_He was cut off, she was kissing him, both were as red as the sunset at this pint, but they ignored it and both decided to taste the lips of the other._

"_I love you Lloyd Irving…"_

"_I love you too Sheena…"_

"_My angel of brown eyes…" she said kissing him again_

"_My angel of brown eyes…"_

"_My angel of brown eyes…"_

"_My angel of brown eyes…"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Somehow, the swordsman ended on his bed, Lloyd was about to ponder about the dream, when…

"Sheena?" he whispered seeing his beautiful ninja companion.

The swordsman's heart was beating fast…but it was all a dream…

Still, Lloyd felt in a sensation of tranquillity, in happiness?

Did he love the beautiful ninja?

Beautiful?

Since when did he use that word with her?

He stared at the girl who was snuggling against him…

She looked peaceful, beautiful…

Ok now she was beautiful and he was confused.

"Lloyd, she's in love in another" he reminded himself…

Again that pain in his chest, he gripped it and didn't understand what happened.

He decided to snuggle against her as well; he might as well warm her as that was the reason they were sharing the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both awoke and decided before they travelled again, they needed more food.

"Come on Lloyd!" she wrapped her arms around his.

"Whoa! Calm down!" he replied.

During the whole shopping spree, she had her arms around his left one.

"_We look like a couple…" _she thought. "Lloyd, go to the fortune-teller and ask her what you need; I'll buy the food."

"Ok, meet me here." He answered.

With that, the eternal swordsman entered the tent and Sheena started to buy supplies.

"Welcome to the desert rose! Oh, here we have nice young lady." An elderly woman

"Thanks ma'am." Sheena smiled

"Buy your food fast; we don't want your family to get worried right?"

"I…don't' have a family…or somewhere to return to…" she said sadly.

"Is that so? But then you should keep your eyes open…"

"Huh?"

"Because somewhere in this united world there's someone waiting for you…"

"Waiting for me?" inquired Sheena.

"Yes, someone very dear and precious to you…"

"…" Sheena was digging what the elderly woman said.

"He lives like you day to day, and yet nor you or him know how precious you are to each other…don't worry once you find him your life and his… will be changed."

"Changed…" Sheena said vaguely

"Or…"

""Or?" Sheena asked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Welcome!" saluted the fortune-teller.

"Good morning." Lloyd Replied

"What is your Affliction?"

"…" Lloyd remained silent as he thought about her…

"It's about love?"

"How did you…?" Lloyd asked shocked.

"You had it written all over your face. Right now I'm reading free friendship fortunes, would you like to give it a try?"

"Ah…Well...this…I mean all of a sudden…"

"Oh, don't try to hide it, someone already likes you, You 2 are similar and get well, She's a little bit rough, but that's because she's embarrassed to show her feelings, deep in her heart she needs you, you should answer to her feelings of devotion."

"Who is it?!" he asked

"Sorry, you'll have to decipher it on your own."

"Aw…"

"Something else?" she smiled

"Um…where can we find more ex-spheres?"

"In the Iselia ranch, Flanoir base and Asgard ranch oh… and in the Sylvarant base, near here."

"Thank you…" Lloyd asked, discouraged.

Lloyd pondered about the Fortune-Tellers words.

"Someone similar to me?"

But who?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Or…you may already know him…" she said pointing to a confused Lloyd who came out…

"Could it be...?" Sheena said in a lost tone

"Perhaps…only you know the answer…but if you want to know perhaps the fortune-teller may know."

"Thanks ma'am." She payed for her goods and rushed to Lloyd.

"_You two are destined to be together, but aren't aware yet…_" the elderly woman thought to herself, smiling.

"Hey Lloyd, how'd it go?"

"Um…well it was…fine…I managed to figure out the location of the ex-spheres." He said vaguely

"Something wrong? You seem confused…" she inquired.

"Nothing, are you going to ask something too?"

"Yep. Here." She handed the groceries to Lloyd.

"I'll go back to the inn…See you there." Sheena said while running

"Right…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena entered the tent and met the smiling fortune-teller.

"Welcome how can I help you?"

"Um…" Sheena blushed a light pink remembering what she came to ask.

"Love?"

"How…"

"You had it written all over your face. Right now I'm reading free friendship fortunes, would you like to give it a try?"

"Err…I…."

"Oh don't try to hide it, Someone already likes you, you two are similar and get along well, however he is pretty innocent and currently his feelings for you are changing from just a precious friend to a potential lover, lately he's been feeling jealous."

"Who could it be?" Sheena pondered putting her finger on her cheek.

"Figure it out yourself but…"

"But?!" Sheena Inquired.

"I have a method for knowing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well here goes, you're going to need anything that belongs to him, then, you need a Sardonyx Jewel."

"Sardonyx?"

"Yep. As it was said this jewel, helped people find their soul mate

"Clever." Sheena Said, while listening to the teller.

"Now on a full moon's night, put the belonging you took of him to the full moonlight, then take Sardonyx and put it close to the belongings, the feather may shift to 2 possible colors, pink or sky-blue, if it shifts to pink he has feelings for you; Blue friends. Now the hard part is…"

"The Sardonyx Jewel? I can get one, thanks." Sheena smiled.

"Well, can I help you in anything else?"

"No, thanks." Sheena ran off.

"_Hmm…I've never felt such a strong bond between two people, they probably are soul mates_." The teller thought to herself.

"Pink…Please Pink!" she said. As she returned to the hotel.

"Hey Sheena, found something interesting in the teller's tent?" Lloyd.

"Yep."

"Well, I'll go to do some training."

"Train?"

"Hey the Eternal Swordsman can't lose practice!" he smiled and left.

"Well, to find the Sardonyx!" she said eyeing her belongings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd went into a place not far from town, it was filled with rocks and sand, the sky was turning reddish orange and the wind blew lightly.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd exclaimed, hitting a rock

"Who could it be?" he pondered "Hi-yah!" he exclaimed

"Fierce Demon Fang!! "

"Demonic Circle!! Demonic Thrust!! Demonic Tiger Blade!!"

"_Oh, don't try to hide it, someone already likes you…" _he remembered the Teller's words…

"_Similar?_" he thought "_It can't be Collette since she's with and Zelos and I like her as a sister, The Professor? No, she and I aren't alike, Presea? No, she's too withdrawn and we're similar but not much, the only one remaining is…" _he thought.

The smiling image of Sheena came into his mind.

"_No she loves someone else…!" _he thought

"Tiger Blade! Heavy Tiger Blade!! Twin Tiger Blade!!"

This training was in fact to try to get the voluptuous ninja's image off his head, in the past he forgot his problems like this but…now more than ever her smile, her face her _lips_ came to mind.

"_You 2 are similar and get well…"_

"_Similar? That time…"_ He remembered Flanoir, where he had acknowledged they were alike; could the fortune teller be mentioning that?

"Sonic Thrust!! Super Sonic Thrust!!" he exclaimed.

No matter what he did, her image couldn't be deleted off his memory and yesterday…she looked so_ gorgeous, _when she was asleep.

Gorgeous?

A new word for the gorgeous ninja…

"_She's a little bit rough, but that's because she's embarrassed to show her feelings…"_

"Sword Rain!! Sonic Sword Rain!! Raining Tiger Blade!! Beast Sword Rain!!"

"_Sheena's rough could it be?" _he pondered "Hi-yah!"

He had developed feeling for her? When? Why? How?

These interrogants flashed furiously on his mind, but no answer…

"_Deep in her heart she needs you…"_

Hope returned to the confused swordsman,

"Needs me…" he said in a lost tone

"Tempest!! Psi Tempest!! Tempest Thrust!! Tempest Beast!!" he continued his training.

Perhaps, but why did he care? He was her friend right? Great friend?

"_I don't love her…" _he thought weakly.

Not even he, who was the one who thought it, was to believe that lie…

Why did he bring her along? He could've turned her down right?

Something told him, that without her he would've gotten bored a long time ago…

"_You should answer to her feelings of devotion…" _he remembered.

"Beast!! Hunting Beast!! Beast Sword Rain!!"

Something inside him needed her, he without noticing had grown addicted to her, he needed her…

"Guardian!!"

What was this?

"Rising Falcon!!" he finished.

In that deal of time, all the rocks were obliterated, as Lloyd's Tp as well.

His heart was beating fast, because of training or Sheena? He could not tell.

"Darn, I…" he said gripping his chest, panting

"Hey." Lloyd shot his head up; Sheena had come to look for him.

"You forgot your stuff." She said smiling warmly.

"Sorry, we should head to Flanoir is that ok?"

"Sure."

"I also want to go to Iselia to see the Chosen Duo."

"Hmm…they're together now right?"

"Right" I wonder how Collette punishes Zelos?" Lloyd laughed

"I'd like to see that myself!" Sheena laughed too.

As they walked, Sheena admired the panting swordsman. What does he have that drove her crazy?

Sylph once told her that the summons' spirit jewels granted wishes, specifically the objective for which they were crafted, such as health, safety at sea and others, so she had wished to the Sardonyx, ironically the jewel of Volt, the spirit which troubled her more, that she wanted to find her soul mate, hopefully Lloyd.

The swordsman, for his part felt exhausted, due to the training.

However, when he stole glances of her, he recovered a large portion of energy.

He stared at the night sky, clouds were starting to gather.

"Sheena, we better spend the night at house of salvation. It's gonna rain."

"Right."

The duo was already on the room of Iselia's house of salvation, the room was filled with holy relics and its colors were somewhat angelical, the feeling that the follower's of Martel irradiated.

Sheena was changing, and Lloyd stared out the window, his gaze lost in the dark clouds and pouring rain.

"I'm ready…" she said

She was wearing a white-sleeveless pyjama, which revealed her legs, her creamy white arms and a bit of her chest and her was down. Disgracefully, or thankfully (In Sheena's point of view) they shared the bed again.

"It's raining hard huh?" she asked

"Yep. This brings back memories."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dad used to say the rains were the tears of the sky, and Da…Kratos told me the same too…"

"Do you think you'll ever see Kratos Again?"

"I hope…"

Lloyd closed his eyes, Sheena just wished to tell him everything, that she loved him, that holding back was taking a huge toll on her, what she did not know, the swordsman felt this toll as well.

She was on her reverie when, lightning fell and scared her, instinctively hugging Lloyd.

"Sheena…"

"Sorry it just brings back memories of that day when Volt…" she said crying.

"It's ok, that's over, and you are the most powerful summoner that ever lived." He assured

"I'm the only one left…"

"Yeah but, if it weren't for you, the worlds would still live by Mithos' perverted logic."

"Thanks Lloyd you always think that I'm strong…"

"You are, you just haven't acknowledged it yet." He said cleansing her tears.

Without noticing it, she was in top of him, in this position both got a good view of each other's face, eyes etc.

The ninja stared at him, his face so handsome, so…_**Lloyd.**_

The swordsman stared at her, again, 3 of his 5 senses were numb, his eyes only saw her angelic face, he smelled her essence, and his touch ached to caress her.

Her look expressed a longing, a desire to be with him but the Naïve boy was confused.

Sheena felt blood heat her cheeks, she saw Lloyd was red as well; her lips were aching to press against his to fell his warmth, his sweetness.

Suddenly she felt his hand bring her head to his chest.

"D…Do you wan to stay like this?" he asked, cherry red

"Yeah…I'm not scared like this."

Pretty soon the ninja was asleep, the swordsman, was confused, if she didn't love him? Why did she like to be this?

He needed help but who?

Only one man filled the job, Zelos Wilder, anyone if he could help.

He turned to face her and caressed her long hair slowly, he loved her hair, mainly when it was down, her skin was soft and her chest was…

He used demonic circle on himself mentally, he liked it but not like Zelos.

And her porcelain lips, perhaps that was her best part…

Kissing her hair, he fell asleep too.

**A/N****: Figuring out the predictions, the duo heads to Iselia! can the ex-philander Zelos Wilder, help Our Confused Hero? And what will the verdict of the Sardonyx be?**

**Stay for chapter 3 "Advice from an angel and a philander!" stay tuned and thx for reading!**


	3. Advice from an angel and a philander

**The Angel of Brown ****Eyes**

**Sheena went in a journey in hopes that****, a certain swordsman noticed her,**

**How will the angelic swordsman, Lloyd, react when, he starts noticing another angel? The Beautiful Girl that accompanies him, Sheena Fujibayashi.**

**C****hapter 3 Advice from an angel and a philander**

Our Favorite Duo had just destroyed the Ex-Spheres on the Sylvarant Base and was currently headed for Iselia where the weirdest ruler, Zelos Wilder had his home.

He didn't remember when but ever since that night in Flanoir and after their first battle with Mithos, Colette grew close to the chosen.

Of course they were the two chosen but, what happened? They grew close in days.

Right now, however he needed Zelos' Knowledge of flirting.

Lloyd was so dense; at first he actually thought the food had sickened him, but did all food make him sick? The sensation had been going on for days now, so it couldn't be.

No, whatever disturbed him, had to do with that weird piercing sensation, on his chest lately, since when did it start? Since Sheena told him she loved someone.

Though he managed to hide it well that had irritated him, why? That was the million-gald question; disgracefully there was more than one, what were his feelings towards Sheena?

Lately no matter how hard he trained or how exhausted he'd wind up; her smiling image appeared and energy would fill his entire being.

Had…he fallen for her? Perhaps, but she loved someone else or him?

Though the Teller had told him that someone needed him, she didn't say who, this only added more uncertainty in his heart, already devoured by it.

"I'm all confused…" he whispered

"Lloyd look it's Iselia!" Sheena Exclaimed

"Finally…" he sighed

"Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the new city.

"Holy Martel, she's got a lot of energy…" he sighed

However, this comment was very frequent, ever since this journey had started, she had revealed a lot more of her personality; Lloyd loved to see her so happy, so carefree.

There was one thing however, she had being eyeing him differently, he noticed her eyes now reflected sadness, Pain, Restraint; she was holding something back and whatever it was, it hurt her, and desire?... a longing… but he didn't know for what, however these were only for him and no one else, this had happened ever since Flanoir, Heimdall, Derris-Kharlan, up to now but what was it that she restrained? So much, that caused her to look at him like that? Also often she turned red when she did this, and sometimes, even avoided him.

As good as he was sensing people's emotions, he couldn't figure her out.

The duo entered the new Iselia; it was a bit late the sun was setting.

Both were amazed, it was a full fledged city, now it was almost as big as Luin, shops more schools, parks. Definitely one could see why people called loved them, both were good persons and ruled not for them but, for Iselia itself.

Both stopped to stare at a statue which had both of them holding hands and smiling and had a text "Zelos and Colette Wilder, Overlords who devoted their lives to the well-being of Iselia."

"Colette Wilder?! Are they married?!" both exclaimed surprised.

"Wow! Zelos settled down!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah! Unbelievable!" replied Sheena.

Both kept exploring and passed by a cloth shop.

Sheena stopped to see the display; Lloyd quickly lost his gaze in the clear orange evening sky.

The swordsman kept thinking that perhaps his soulmate could be her, but his heart, mind and soul longed for it to be her. However he couldn't admit it, due to the fact that Sheena loves someone else…

"…" Lloyd stared at the orange sky cross-armed speechless

"Lloyd, Lloyd!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you think I'd look good on any of those clothes?"

"Uh…" Lloyd stared at pink blouse with a matching skirt, they weren't skimpy but revealed a bit, and the sword master imagined her in that attire, needless to say, he was instantly red.

"You'd look beautiful…er…good…" he said putting his gaze to the ground and letting his front hair cover his eyes

"Did you say beautiful?" she inquired, though she heard well and holy Martel she was glad though, she wanted to mess with him.

"Err…S…Sorry…" he grinned sheepishly

"I told you I like your compliments…" she said kissing his cheek

Lloyd rubbed his cheek.

"That was for the compliment! Let's go to their House!" she said giggling and winking.

"Right…" he said still processing she kissed her cheek.

They entered a beautiful, lush garden full of petals of all colors, Salahs, roses, sakuras and whatnot, Colette definitely had taste.

Arriving at the mansion, which was twice as big as the one in Tethealla, they decided to knock. At that the enormous doors opened. They entered an elegant living room, a chandelier of pure crystal hanging from the ceiling a red plush carpet below their feet, and sophisticated and elegant furniture, Zelos and Colette had taste.

"Lloyd! Sheena!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

It was one of the young Rulers and a good friend, Colette.

"Hey Colette!" exclaimed Lloyd hugging her.

"Colette, how've you been?" Sheena said also hugging her.

"Amazing, thanks to Zelos I can help people and make up for my failure as a Chosen!"

"Honey, how many times have I told you to stop saying those things?" another voice said.

"Sorry dear." Colette Explained.

"Zelos!" both hugged the former Chosen.

"Hey, Lloyd, Sheena! Still up with the ex-sphere journey?"

"Yeah! I won't stop until they're all done for!" said Lloyd excitedly.

"Second that." Continued Sheena

"Tell me Colette, has Zelos troubled you?" Asked Sheena.

"Once, but now he's gone steady!" she replied.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Zelos, moved away a bit.

"You don't change huh Zelos?" inquired Lloyd

"Actually, that was a misunderstanding." He murmured.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"My ex-hunnies tried to come near but I refused and my tiny angel saw me, so she thought I had gotten back my…old habits."

"How did she punish you?" asked the swordsman.

"Stardust Cross."

"Ouch." Lloyd winced and snickered.

"Yeah but, we haven't argued since then." He said happily.

"What're you saying?" inquired Sheena getting near them.

"Oh, I was telling Lloyd about the mansion."

"Ok Dear, Sheena and I are heading to my room to do some girl talk, stay talking to Lloyd ok?" Colette said in a loving tone.

"Right, see you at later my little angel." He said in an equal tone.

Both exchanged a kiss, full of passion, bliss and love.

Lloyd closed his eyes and grinned, Sheena smiled and imagined Lloyd and her on the same scenario, at this she lowered her gaze and let her front hair cover her face to hide the intense blush.

Colette however noticed and laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena looked around the room, tainted with a royal blue with a pink bed for her, the else was innocently decorated with teddies and what not, and she wished she could be more feminine.

"So Sheena how're things with Lloyd?"

"What?!" Sheena asked cherry red

"You were never good at hiding things Sheena." Colette smiled.

"Yeah…" she sighed "He's pretty dense and doesn't know what I feel for him, it hurts because…I don't know if he loves me or not…"

"Yeah…but keep your hopes up. You know I think he loves you too."

"Thanks Colette." She continued "How did you manage to control Zelos?"

"Heh heh…it's a long story…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Lloyd how are you going with Sheena?"

"What?"

"Sheena."

"I…um…well…"

"So, you have not advanced." Laughed Zelos.

"I…wanted to ask you something…How do you know when a girl likes you?" Lloyd said timidly

"Well…You figure the signs."

"Signs?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, do you want to know how I ended up with Colette?" Zelos said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious. You two were started to get close after we saved her from becoming Martel."

"Well…." Zelos was about to start when Lloyd noticed he had a string around his neck, however because of his attire he failed to see it. "What's that Zelos?"

"This is…" He said taking out the charm. "A rabbit." Zelos said holding it in his hand.

"Did Colette give you that?

"Yes but…Originally this was for you, however." He said in a lost tone.

"For me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep. But it ended up with me Zelos Wilder a.k.a. The ex-Philander and super-strong chosen!" He laughed.

"Why?"

"Well, do you remember, that night in which Altessa was being treated?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it seemed love was in the Air, that night, you were with Sheena, and Genis gave Presea her present..."

"Really? What was his present in the end?" asked Lloyd

"A sharpening stone, I had gone out of the inn and I saw them by a balcony not too far from the entrance. She kissed his cheek; afterwards I asked him and called him an idiot"

"But why were you out, did you want to see the moon or something?" he asked.

He shook his head "No, I was at a loss because… I doubted about the fake betrayal and decided to walk to ease my mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well in any case I was walking and found myself lost. However as luck would bring me to her, I saw a tiny angel who was crying." Zelos Smiled contently "Tears as big as the moon and as shiny as diamonds…" he said dreamily.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked a bit timid.

"Bingo…It was about 9:00 p.m. when I found her crying by the balcony close to the shops."

"Why was she crying?" Lloyd Inquired.

"Because her dear Lloyd loved Sheena." He said remembering…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zelos Wilder walked around Flanoir aimlessly._

"_Can my friends forgive me?" he said discouraged._

_He was about to make a fake betrayal, risking his own honor and friends and the worlds, however, he still wondered if what he wanted to do was correct._

"_If…I can get it then…Lloyd will kick some Yggdrasill butt, __still…"_

_He was cut off by some weeping and sobbing he overheard._

"_Is that…could it be…?" he asked_

_The crying softened a bit._

"_Colette?"_

"_Oh hi, Zelos…" she hiccupped_

"_What's up why are you crying?" concern was evident in his voice_

"_I…"_

"_Tell me…" _

"_No I don't want to trouble you__" she cried again_

"_No, tell me…"_

"…" _she was silent._

"_You're a pretty strong girl, why do you cry…?"_

"_The person I love doesn't love me…"_

"_Who…Lloyd?"_

"_I just saw him with Sheena…" _

"_Lloyd and Sheena…" he whispered "Colette, then that means something." He said cleansing her tears._

"_What?"_

"_Lloyd is not your soul mate."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you mistook your love for him; you just love him as a brother."_

"_Zelos…"_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find that someone Special…"_

"_Do you think I'm strong?" she asked._

"_Of course, you were willing to sacrifice for Sylvarant, even If I wanted I could not…"_

"_You're wrong; you're fighting for everyone…"_

"_Everyone…" he said in lost tone._

_Eventually, she came closer and hugged him, though he was surprised, he returned the gesture, Being like this she found out she liked it, it felt…right, all this time, she had stereotyped him as insensitive, uncaring without actually taking time to know him._

_She looked up and for the first time she felt love, with Lloyd it was a crush but this felt real…those blue eyes made her want to melt; Zelos, had looked into the eyes of _

_Many women, however only Colette made him fell flip-flops like a little kid , He caressed her cheeks which were warm as his own, At that Colette couldn't hold it, she kissed him. 2 drowning people needfully, found each other._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah…I'm sorry…" Lloyd said sorrowfully.

"Nah, I should thank you if you didn't end up with Sheena, I wouldn't have a beautiful wife."

"You really…"

"See for yourself." He said showing his ring. "After that she made me promise, to never have another girl, just her." He said.

"Really?"

"Yep. When I faked my betrayal, Colette knew."

"Wow…"

"You know you're just in the same situation with Sheena…"

"Why?" asked Lloyd.

"Colette…though the duties of the chosen are over some still blame him for the deaths of thousands in Sylvarant."

"But…! Lloyd Exclaimed.

"I know, makes me want to blast them with Hell pyre."

"But Sheena…" Lloyd said.

"She's the same, she may not loo like it but, she has nowhere to return to, In Mizuho, she'll be chief but I bet she doesn't want to."

"Yeah…She said she wanted to be with me…"

"That's good."

"Zelos, I wanted to tell you after the duel with Volt she acted differently towards me…"

"How so?" the former Philander asked

"She started to look at me sadly, with a longing, like she wanted something… I can't put my finger on it, after the duel with Kuchinawa, something was different, she opened up, in Flanoir, she got angry because I told her wanted to be her friend. And in Heimdall, she blushed and told me she, wanted to be with me."

"Heh…" Zelos knew where this was headed.

"Then, during this journey, she told me she loves someone, but she likes to be close to me, and now looks at me sadly, more often, I don't know what's wrong with me, when she told me she loved someone, I felt my heart pierced. I don't know what I feel!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That was jealousy, my dense bumpkin."

"I can't be jealous I…"

"Lloyd, have you thought the possibility that the one may be you?" Zelos asked, chuckling.

"Well, I…" he remembered the fortune teller's words

"Lloyd, when I kissed Colette earlier, didn't you see how she looked at you?"

"Huh?"

"She loves you, she's rough but she opened only to you, she could've returned to Mizuho but stayed with you…"

"…" Lloyd was silent.

"Those…looks as you call them, are because she's confused and doesn't know how to express her feelings, the sadness you mentioned is because she thinks you love her as a friend or sister, probably, that was the reason why she got angry at you that night at the Flanoir church; The desire part, is because she came on this journey so, she could be loved by you, that longing consumes her, eats her up in the inside. Deep in her heart she loves you but…"

"But…?" Lloyd asked

"But she's unsure of your feelings, tell me does she compliment you?"

"A bit."

"Does she try to be close to you?

"Yes."

"Does she caress you or hold your hand?"

"Yes…well no…I mean…sometimes." This instead of helping was confusing.

"This is important grasshopper, does she blush when she's with you?" he asked.

Lloyd didn't answer he just turned bright red.

"I'll take the intense change of color as a 'yes'." He said in mocking tone.

"But…"

"Lloyd, I know it's hard but…I think she does love you, you know she could be **the one**." Zelos said in a concerned tone

"The…one…?" Lloyd asked lost.

"Yes, the one whom you'll end up with, with whom you'll share life, with the girl who's gonna be the mother of your children."

He grew cherry red. "Zelos I think it's too early to talk about kids…"

"Anyway, Lloyd, you need to win her, take her shopping, give her something, tell her she's the most beautiful and perfect goddess of the 2 worlds."

"But I…"

"Right. I'll give you a test to try on her, however, you may be hurt both emotion and physically hurt, are you ready?" he said in a teacher's tone.

"I'm all ears…"

"Right bumpkin, first hug her, when you're close fiddle with her hair and smell it, then, here comes the fun… ahem… the hard parts, put your hands on hers, then caress her slowly, from arms to neck…"

Lloyd imagined dong this with her and, blushed profusely.

"If she doesn't pull you away or say anything, you're winning, move your hands and caress her cheeks, finally look into her eyes and kiss her.

"Zelos, I can't just…Use trial and error…" Lloyd said gripping his fist.

"It won't be, in my case it was for fun, yours will be serious, don't worry, I'm sure you'll know the timing." Zelos said, patting his shoulder

"Thanks Zelos." Zelos Continued "Lloyd, if you really love her, stay with her; I'm sure she loves you as well."

"Thanks really, you gave me hope." Replied Lloyd

"Hey no problem bumpkin, just imagine you're imagine you're on a mud boat."

"I told you not to use mud boats…" Lloyd said annoyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That's what happened in Flanoir, and how we ended up together."

"Sorry Colette I…" Sheena said sadly.

"No problem, it was fate. Now, I have the handsomest of all husbands…" she blushed.

"Heh…you really love Zelos…"

"Heh heh…" she laughed "Sheena I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Here." She handed a pillow with Lloyd's face sewed on it and a Lloyd Plushie.

"This is…" she said eyeing the toy which was like a small version of the eternal swordsman.

"I wanted to give it Lloyd, but instead I used these to think about him. From an ex-fan to the most devoted one." Colette smiled.

"I…thanks Colette." Sheena hugged the replica of her crush.

"Tell me, you love Lloyd profusely don't you?"

"I…"

"You can't hide it."

"Am I that Obvious?" Sheena sighed

"Well, you're pretty transparent." Colette laughed.

"Really?"

"Well, I can tell you this, though Lloyd isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, give him some signs, be happy around him, and flirt with him."

"But if he doesn't love me?" she asked timid.

"How can you know the girl he referred to isn't you?" the angel reassured.

"I…"

"Do you know how flowers grow?" Colette asked.

"First as a seed, they must receive fertilizer, water, sunlight, roots will grow, weeds and thorns must be cut and they will give fruits right?"

"Sheena, stop vacillating and just go for it. You know love is a like a flower."

"Yeah?"

She walked up to a flower jar on her nightstand "Love is a seed, it must planted on a soil called trust, it must be fertilized with affection, watered with passion, bathed with trust, eventually roots called loyalty will come out, you must cut the thorns called doubt, remove the weeds called envy that other people may give you and finally the flower will bloom, and bear fruits called happiness." (**A/N Pretty corny stuff huh?)**

"…" Sheena was surprised, Colette was pretty deep.

"Sheena, don't worry, whatever will be, will be."

"You're becoming like Zelos aren't you?" she laughed

"Heh heh…Let's go get dinner, I'm hungry!" she exclaimed.

"Right."

At this they met Lloyd and Zelos who were already seated.

At the table, Sheena while eating stole furtive glances of Lloyd; however the already joined couple, Zelos and Colette, saw her. Lloyd also did this, so the chosen, Zelos and Colette excused themselves.

"Honey did you see that?"

"Yes my tiny angel, those two bumpkins need serious help."

"How about we set them up?" Colette grinned devilishly.

"I'm up for it!" responded Zelos.

While at the table, Sheena eyed Lloyd timidly while the dense boy, focused on eating.

"Man! This is delicious!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Um…Lloyd…" she blushed a bit.

"Yes?" he said softly "_Those eyes… that same look she's being giving me since…_" he thought.

"I…um…nah it's…"

"Tell me."

"Do you remember the clothing shop we saw?"

"Yes."

"C…Can you come with me tomorrow? I need new clothes."

"Sure. But won't you consider me a pervert because I'm going into a girl shop?" he asked

"No way you're the purest man I ever knew…" she said.

"Thanks."

At this, the couple returned to the table grinning.

"Well, folks eat up! I'll show the guest room!" Zelos said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

After eating, Zelos took them to the guest room.

"Well, my guests, here is your room." Zelos said "However…" he trailed off.

"However?" both Lloyd and Sheena said in unison.

"There's only 1 bed it's king size…" he smiled.

Both turned red, it took all of Zelos' might not to snicker.

"Well until tomorrow." Zelos said leaving.

"How'd it go honey?"

"As planned my dear angel."

"Then those 2 will have a moment for themselves." Colette smiled devilishly.

"Since when did you get so mischievous?"

"I'm with you! Figure out who was my teacher." She laughed. Both went to their own room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was luxurious, finely crafted wooden furniture, a room painted a cool blue, it was easy to relax, the bed was enough for them 2 to fit.

"Lloyd…"

"Don't worry; I'll sleep on the floor…" Lloyd said simply.

"No, we can share the bed…thus I think I need a certain teddy bear I've grown accustomed to…" she said seductively.

The pair started to change, a storm was blowing and rain fell furiously.

Lloyd stared out the window in cross-arm posture; Sheena stared at him.

"_The sadness you mentioned is because she thinks you love her as a friend or sister…"_ Lloyd thought "_I always thought of her as… a pal, because I thought she was too beautiful, I thought I didn't stood a chance, however… would I be happy if it happened…?_"

This question however, was answered pretty fast, Lloyd imagined holding her, feeling her warmth, caressing her beautiful face, playing with her long hair…

Instantly, he was as red as Zelos' hair, Sheena noticed this however.

"You ok? You're red." She asked, putting the palm of her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine I was just thinking…" he trailed off, disgracefully the heat increased exponentially.

"What were you thinking?"

"Umm…Ah…about…going to…Flanoir!" he laughed innocently hoping he wasn't discovered, however he had blurted the first city which came to mind, and it was cold.

"But since when do you turn as red as the sun when you think that?" she laughed.

"Ah…I'm just feeling Flanoir's cold anticipated! You know, nothing better than being prepared!" he laughed hard, however his face was about to burn by what was about to happen.

Sheena, put her forehead on his, to see if he had fever; she felt he was pretty warm, however when acknowledging how close she was, and _where_ she was Sheena turned a red but less intense than his.

"_So close…_" she stared at his lips. "You're warm, are you sure ok?"

"S…Sure…Dinner was a bit spicy…"

"But I would've felt it too…"

"I'm sensitive to spice!" Lloyd said leaving.

"Where're you going?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I'll wash my face and change."

At the bathroom, the swordsman stared at his crimson reflection, removing his shirt, it seemed as if his face had been painted as his own attire, he opened the valve and washed his face.

"_Lloyd, you've saved the world, defeated Kratos; heck! Even face Raine's wrath! But a gorgeous girl scares you?"_ he asked himself.

Lloyd exited feeling cool, however she was ready in a blue pyjama and her hair was down.

It seemed an uncomfortable day for his cheeks, however they were pink.

"Lloyd…are you ready…?"

"Yep."

The bed was pretty big, so both were facing opposite sides, Sheena used her Lloyd pillow.

Sheena however, was shivering, it was raining hard, and she turned around to face the eternal swordsman. Lloyd, however tried to get her off his mind, he thought of many things, Sylvarant, The Desians, Cruxis, Tethealla, Genis and Presea, Colette and Zelos, Raine and Regal however, she kept popping into her mind.

Genis had told him love is like a sickness, the most beautiful one, it's has no cure except giving into it, loving the person who sickened you, he himself admitted that he was in love with Presea, this "sickness" wasn't bad just confusing…

"Lloyd…" a sweet voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I…" she was shivering and used her hands to rub her arms.

"You cold?" he said.

She only nodded.

Knowing how it was going to end, Lloyd hugged her, this surprised and pleased her.

"Thank you…um…tomorrow…"

"Of course, I'll go."

"Thanks."

She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart soothed her, hi however played with her hair.

Sheena was asleep, Lloyd heard the rain pour heavily and studied her, Caressing her face and hair.

"_Yeah Definitely I'm sick, but…Do I want a cure?"_

**A/N Finally admitting the shift in feelings, Lloyd starts to think about love what will he do? Will Sheena find answers in Flanoir? What will the gem say? Don't miss the next chapter "Moment of Vacillations!" thanks for reading! And review please!**


	4. Moments of Vacillation

**The Angel of Brown Eyes**

**Sheena went in a journey in hopes that, a certain swordsman noticed her,****How will the angelic swordsman, Lloyd, react when, he starts noticing another angel? The Beautiful Girl that accompanies him, Sheena Fujibayashi.**

**Chapter 4 Moments of Vacillation**

Lloyd Irving awoke with a familiar sense of softness, a small but beautiful figure sleeping in his arms, Sheena.

A fruity fragrance filled his nostrils, she smelled so good and was so soft, day by day he was falling for her, it would take more of his world-renown strength to resist her, in fact the sole fact of being near her intoxicated him, he had grown addicted to her, however she was in love with someone else, so he didn't try or say anything, at least, he wanted to be her friend.

Though it wasn't bad, it would take some getting used to.

The girl awoke and met his eyes.

"Hello sleepyhead." Lloyd grinned.

She shoved him Playfully "Hey that's my line!"

"It's a free world." He shrugged.

"Lloyd, we'd better get ready."

"For what?"

"Did you forget? Today we'd go shopping together at Neo-Iselia!"

"Ah…Right."

The duo headed to eat and immediately headed for the shop.

"Sheena, are you sure I'm allowed in here?" Lloyd asked nervously.

"Sure, let's go."

Arriving, it was a huge clothes shop with an enormous selection.

"Ah! A couple you look cute." A salesgirl said.

"She's not my girlfriend; I only came to accompany her…" Lloyd blushed at the Idea.

Sheena eyed him disappointedly "I hope it happens…" she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd found himself sitting at a bench, obviously bored.

It was like a law, a theorem, for him to get bored with everything, but this took the cake, the shop 'till you drop definitely wasn't with him…

"Man…this is going to be a long…" he was cut by something, better said someone.

It was Sheena, in a blue blouse and a matching skirt. With her hair down.

"Day…" Lloyd finished his mouth wide-open.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful…" he trailed off.

"Thanks Lloyd!" she winked running off to the dresser.

The swordsman was left there blushing.

"She's getting beautiful by the minute, no by the second! But why am I…" he was cut off again.

It was her in a yellow mini-skirt and blouse.

"…Thinking that." He was cut off, again.

"Thinking what Lloyd?" she said smiling.

"Um…Err….About…emmm…" _"Come on Lloyd! Save your butt!"_ he thought. "A…about…The…Town! Yes! I mean who would've thought Zelos and Colette would be so good at being rulers." He raised index finger, in his fashion.

"Well, do you like it?" she said smiling.

"Yeah!" he raised 2 thumbs up.

Running off again to the dresser, the swordsman sighed.

"Darn! But really, she's so gorgeous…" he shook his head form side to side "NO! She loves…err…I don't know but that isn't me!"

He began to fiddle with the materiel blades. No result, the gorgeous girl plunged his mind.

"Darn I need to straighten…" cut off again.

A day for incomplete thoughts.

"…My feelings." He looked again.

"Feelings Lloyd?" she inquired.

"...Ah…" he was bright red.

Sheena was in a green one piece bikini, it was more revealing than her red one, and needless to say he was silent.

"Something wrong Lloyd?" she said getting closer to him.

"No nothing…"

"I look ugly right?" she said sadly.

"N…No…No matter what you wear you always look lovely." He covered his mouth, eyes wide open. "_Holy Martel! Why did I say that?!" _ He thought.

"I look lovely?" she said as red as him.

"Y…Yeah…" he blushed.

"Thanks Lloyd…" she kissed hi cheek and winked at him.

"Um…Sheena is this a Fashion show or what?"

"Yes Lloyd just for you…" she said seductively.

"For me…" he said _"But why? What is this...?"_ he thought.

The duo finished shopping and decided to leave.

"Right, let's go!"

"Whine (You're always overdoing it Master Lloyd)" Noishe said, in his language.

"C'mon Noishe don't go throwing a bucket of cold water on me!"

"Whine, Whine (Master Kratos asked me to do so)" Noishe said.

"I don't care what he says!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Grrr! (He's right you do need to chill out!")

"No dinner for you!" Lloyd punished.

"Whine (You always get me like this…)" he sighed.

Sheena laughed at this. "Lloyd can you understand him?"

"Of course, after years with this dog imitation who wouldn't?"

"Grr! Grr! (You call me a dog? Third rate swordsman!)"

"Take that back!"

"Grrr! Grrr!" (No way!)"

As the 2 continued arguing, Sheena looked at the orange, Sky with traces of blue, today was the day, the full moon was appearing, today was a decisive day, what would the Sardonyx say? Blue or pink? Love? Or friendship? Was Lloyd to be hers?

She sighed and looked down sadly

"I don't have a funny name!" Lloyd said

"Grrr! (Protozoan?! At last it's better than your name which mans gray!)"

"At least I don't speak with…" he stared at the ninja "Sheena?" concern was more than obvious.

"Yeah?"

"Something Wrong?"

"No…let's go."

"Right let's go on the Rheihards…given that _**SOMEONE**_ won't listen!" Lloyd said Glaring at Noishe.

"Whine… (Ah master Kratos; this is the toughest mission…)"

Lloyd got the devices out of the EC.

"No matter how much I look at it I never get tired."

Sheena blushed "Um…Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…Can we ride on the same Rheihard?"

"If you want but, I don't want to make you uncomfortable…"

"No way, in fact it's better when we're together!" she smiled warmly, her cheeks were burning but she didn't mind.

"Ok."

The Duo flew, and again, She lied her head and her body on his back, wrapping her arms around his stomach Lloyd blushed and smiled, and decided to correspond this gesture, he put his left hand on hers, she was joyful because of this and, intertwined fingers with him.

Both arrived in Flanoir, the snow was orange because of the sun, the evening was cold, even the snowflakes were orange too.

Registering at the inn, Sheena unpacked, her new wardrobe, practically, she had brought the entire store and much to Lloyd's dismay, it took her all day.

"Hey Sheena, how're the new Clothes?" he inquired.

"Great Lloyd, um…" she turned red.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Once again she failed to tell him of her feelings.

"_When was that day to come, the day when I will be able to tell him?" _she thought

Nighttime fell, now everything was quiet, the star shone above like diamonds on a black cloth and the snow was pretty. Disgracefully for Sheena, The moon wasn't out yet, tension and uncertainty ate her up, she looked at her swordsman, well to be hers, she hoped, How was she hoping for a positive result, Lloyd Irving had a part of her no one could have.

The swordsman however occupied his mind in her; he needed someone to tell him, although Zelos' advice had helped, he wasn't ready for that yet. As he looked out he thought of her, her face her beautiful physique, her loving eyes, her lips…

"Sheena I'm going for a Walk what will you do?"

"I'll stay here, I'm cold." She smiled.

"Right, see you." He said, leaving.

"Take care." She said softly.

The full moon shone above Lloyd, making the snow glitter.

The swordsman found himself at a loss, wandering on Flanoir, what to do? Sheena had dug deep into his heart, and even though it wasn't bad, this was too much being so close and yet so far, every night he studied her, she was by far the most gorgeous and lovely girl he set his eyes on, and, yes, he admitted to himself he had something for her, but he was good determining others feelings, no his own.

He was lost in his mind; his head was white due to the snow, until he came in front of the inn; an old couple was there.

"How many years do we have since that day dear?" the old man asked.

"50 honey, and I still love you like before." A smile came across the old woman's lips.

The two hugged tenderly, Lloyd smiled to himself, and imagined himself in that same scenario with who else? Sheena.

"Excuse me." Lloyd asked "where did you marry?" he asked them.

"We're denizens of this land of perpetual ice." The old man responded.

"We made our vows on the Flanoir church." The old woman said.

"It's not like we'd get married elsewhere."

"Has life being Joyful?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure grandpa wasn't always nice but we're happy, we have three sons."

"Yes, we're expecting our first grand son."

"Really?"

"How about you, young man? Have you found the most important flower in your life?"

"Well, I found her but..."

"Young man, don't be afraid to tell her, if she is the one, don't let her go, you may regret it for the rest of your life."

"Thanks, Gramps, Grams." He walked off.

The snow was cold but beautiful, however not matching Sheena's beauty, could he tell her? Should he? Would he?

He arrived at the church, his brown hair was, all white due to the snow.

"Darn...I'm at a loss." He arrived at the church.

"This brings back Memories..." he remembered the first time Sheena was with him there and got angry at him for being dense.

"Hmph. As always lost at loss, but it doesn't surprise me." A firm voice said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The full moon was out, it was do or die time.

"Lloyd..." she whispered, taking out the Plushie, which had the feathers tied to its back making him as the real one, with wings.

The full moon's light was shining on the bed. She put the pillow with his face, then the plushie on top of it.

Sheena took the jewel on her hand.

"Oh jewel of affection, Sardonyx, I cometh to thee in this night, for the sake of love, tell me if this person is my soulmate!" she recite.

The jewel started to glow, Sheena closed her eyes tight.

It shifted to...Blue...

"No..." she stated sadly. Tears about to come out.

However, then it glowed again, Pink!

"Eh?" she asked.

It shifted blue, pink, blue, pink, blue pink, blue, pink...Like a roulette, this of course was irritating, Sheena was being devoured by anxiety.

It stopped in pink, no more shifting.

"Ah, Lloyd...Loves me..." she said crying, happily.

This was a relief; the boy she loved more than life itself loved her too.

Then the Jewel glowed again, however just one shift, from pink to an intense scarlet red.

"And this?"

An idea came she summoned Undine, Perhaps the most wise of spirits.

"Mistress, how may I be of use toYou?"

"Undine do you know the Sardonyx ritual?" Sheena inquired letting her bangs cover her eyes and blush.

"Ah yes, what do you want to know?"

Sheena told her what had happened, and showed her the intense red jewel

"This means..." Undine was surprised.

"Is it bad?" Sheena asked.

"No mistress, this means eternal and undying love...The only red I've seen like this was when Celsius tried it on Elfreet."

"Really?"

"Yes, even today though the have their moments. Their love is profound." Undine smiled.

"Thanks, Undine."

"No problem mistress, Good luck with Lloyd." She said disappearing.

"Lloyd..." she said crying, and holding the sardonyx close to her heart.

"Kratos!" Lloyd said happily.

"How've you been? He asked warmly.

"Well, I've been well." He stated

"It seems you're confused aren't you Lloyd?"

"How do you..."

"I had the same look with Anna. Sheena is traveling with you right?"

"Yeah but...Why are you..."

"I've watched from Derris-Kharlan, I hurled all Spheres into Space and since there was nothing left to do, I came back."

"You watched me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes actually, your journey has been like a romance novella you know." Kratos flicked his hair, in his usual fashion.

"Hmph!" Lloyd Blushed.

"Lloyd, this proves you're my son. We're Alike."

"Alike?"

"Yes, you and I are similar, growing up alone, not accustomed to girls, only caring about your objective."

"You know I can't imagine you like that." Lloyd looked at him, skeptically

"Well, I'll tell you how I met you Anna, and you'll see..."

_A young Kratos walked around, Luin._

_He sat in the Fountain "Mithos, No...Yggdrasil his logic is getting more twisted and perverted day by day..."_

_He stared at the water, why did he decide to follow him._

_As he left, he bumped into a beautiful, black haired lady._

"_Excuse my distraction." He said offering his hand and taking hers._

"_No problem..." The girl blushed. "You're cute, what's your name?"_

"_Cute?" Kratos regained his sense "I'm Kratos Aurion."_

"_I'm Anna. You know the people of this town are boring, but look interesting." She wined._

"_Um...Interesting?"_

"_Come by tomorrow I'll meet you here, on the fountain." She kissed his cheek._

_New feelings, that not even he knew, were coming._

"As one of the Seraphim, I couldn't care less about a woman and Yuan tried to warn me, but to this day I still don't know why did I go back to Luin." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Anna wanted to know more and more of me, I felt my stomach feeling funny, my cheeks red, I was...in love with her." Kratos remembered.

"..." Lloyd was glad to hear his father and him, had something in common different than swordsmanship.

"Your boredom with things, that came from Anna However I didn't bore her.

"But how'd she wind up..."

"Mithos attacked Luin and the city degraded in beauty, when I went looking for Anna, she gladly received me and even though I told her about me, she didn't care; she loved me and told me that wasn't my fault."

"And she became a marionette." Lloyd stated a bit angry.

"Yes, I escaped from them and, you were born, the rest you know."

"Mom..."

"Lloyd, you're in my situation right now, Sheena has being traveling with you a lot."

"Yeah, I stared to realize that she means a lot to me."

"Have you asked yourself, why would she come on a journey with you? The main reason?" Kratos inquired,

"'Because she wanted to get rid of the Ex-spheres right?"

Kratos rubbed the tip of his nose, trying not to lose patience "_**The MAIN reason**_ Lloyd, is because she wanted to be with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, she wants your love ever since the first time she talked to you here."

"Hey how..."

"I told you, you and her have been my favorite Novella, I watch it because it's like me and Anna." He smiled.

"Really?" Lloyd sighed.

"Lloyd, after the world regeneration arc, she started to act differently, the way she looks at you, doesn't it tell you?"

"Well da...Kratos, but she told me she loves someone, it's not me!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Kratos smacked his forehead. "Lloyd that boy is You!!" he said losing his patience.

"You think?"

"I don't think; I know..."

"But why doesn't she tell me?"

"Why don't you tell her?" Kratos answered.

"I'm afraid I'll get rejected."

"Well, the other way too."

"Kratos what should I do?"

"Straighten Up and tell her, from your heart, she could be the one whom you share eternity with." He said sincerely.

"Thanks...Dad." Lloyd smiled.

"Heh..." He turned away to leave.

"What're you going to do now?"

"I have something left to do, and then I'll settle down."

"Tell me where ok?"

"No problem."

As Kratos walked he remembered. _"Anna, watch him he's just like me." _ He thought, getting out a small red jewelry box, when he opened it two diamond rings shone in the moonlight, they had K & A engraved on them. "Heh... I'll ask Dirk and Altessa, to change the letters, to L & S" he chuckled.

Lloyd kept staring at the moon.

Sheena's smiling, blushing face couldn't be erased, Sheena and he had gone through too much to let her go, and the main Issue was how to tell her?

Sheena stared at her Lloyd Plushie, and kissed it briefly.

"Soon I'll do that to the real one!" she giggled blushing.

She got interrupted by someone who entered, it was Lloyd, and so in a rush she hid her Plushie.

"Hey." He said discouraged.

"Hey, you seem down..." Sheena said vaguely.

"It's nothing..."

Lloyd stared out at the silent, world that Flanoir was at night, Sheena smiled, Now she knew, Lloyd and her were meant to be, ever since they met bur both were timid and dense to realize that, at least she was more tranquil now.

Lloyd, still cracked his head, were Kratos' words right? Sheena definitely had a special light around her, those gentle and at the same time fiery brown eyes, her hair, especially when it was down, heavenly! Her beautiful face, her sweet voice, so gentle and soft; that god blessed chest; (He hit himself mentally for that.) her pajamas revealed her long slender legs.

The only answer was, Sheena Fujibayashi had caught his heart, was it that bad? No, in fact he wouldn't be falling head heels for anyone.

Sheena stared at him; it seemed that she was to make the first move.

"Lloyd?"

"Yes?" Her sweet voice broke his thoughts.

"What...Do...You think of Love?" she grew red.

"It's a powerful feeling." He said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes...but..."

"But..."

"Confusing, but beautiful." He smiled.

"How is the girl you love?" she smirked, knowing who it was.

"She's gentle but rough, she has the gentlest eyes I've seen and her hair so gorgeous." He said, dreamily.

"How is she physically? Is he voluptuous?" she smirked.

"Err...Yeah but I don't see the physical part as all." He said.

"Really?" she laughed, her happiness couldn't be hidden.

"Yes, she's beautiful physically but inwardly she's even better."

"How so?"

"It's not only the outside, Sheena, she's kind, gentle, tender, loving beautiful, to me it would be a dream to be with her." He turned as red as her.

"Why don't you confess?" she asked.

"I'm afraid, I'll get hurt..."

"But you won't know 'Till you try."

"Yes but..."

"Lloyd..."

"Time goes erasing memories and deleting feelings." He said vaguely. "However, what I feel for her can't be erased, it'll remain forever." He blushed, even redder.

Sheena beamed. _"Undine was right."_ She thought, "Wow Lloyd you really love her huh?"

"Yeah..."

Sheena, hugged him by his back, wrapped her arms around his stomach. And, laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure she loves you too." She said.

Lloyd intertwined fingers with her. "Thanks Sheena."

Both enjoyed the moment, Lloyd however was thinking about his confession.

"Time to sleep." She said, however, she kissed his cheek, however due to the position; her mouth touched the edge of his lip.

"Yeah, rubbed his cheek."

Sheena slept in his arms, however the confused swordsman was analyzing his problem, and how long will it take to tell her? He was interrupted by a fragrance, a fruity aroma, no matter how much time passed Sheena would intoxicate him easily. The only question left was, how long could he restrain himself form spilling the beans?

Lloyd wanted to tell her badly, but needed the time and place.

An idea came to his head.

"It' all or nothing...I'll put my life and soul on this, I love you Sheena..." he kissed her hair and slept.

**A/N: Sheena knows Lloyd loves her, but Lloyd still doubts, what does he have in mind? What's his idea? What'll Kratos do with the rings? Don't miss next chapter "At The End Of Restraint, A heartfelt confession." Thx for reading! And read you there!**


	5. At the End of Restraint

**The Angel of Brown Eyes**

**Sheena went in a journey in hopes that, a certain swordsman noticed her,****How will the angelic swordsman, Lloyd, react when, he starts noticing another angel? The Beautiful Girl that accompanies him, Sheena Fujibayashi.**

**Chapter**** 5 At the End of Restraint; A Heartfelt Confession**

Lloyd Irving stared at the snow falling In Flanoir, it was like Christmas all the time, it had its charm, and however, this was the furthest thing in his mind.

Lately he'd been making a plan, yes a plan but what would make him, the eternal swordsman think and vacillate so much?

The answer, the gorgeous ninja, Sheena Fujibayashi.

To device a plan to tell her his feelings, to tell her he loved her, to tell how much he wanted to be with her.

Should he? Could he? Would he?

How long would he restrain himself? Not even he knew

For the first time, Kratos had acted like a father helping clear his feelings; if it weren't for him he'd still think he was sick.

Sick? Yeah, lovesick! It wasn't bad however, every time he thought of her response he froze.

"Lloyd!" a sweet voice woke him of his reverie.

"Eh?"

"Were you listening?"

"S…Sorry…"

"We're going to Altamira, to the Fair!"

"Ok."

"Let's take Zelos and Colette with us."

"Yeah!"

This was gonna be one of those days…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd's eyes were lost in the blue sky as they walked, never had he been distracted so much.

"Lloyd?"

"Err…Yeah?"

"What's up?

"N…Nothing…"

Lloyd's cooped up feelings were about to take the best of him.

"So…." She said coyly.

"Yeah?"

"So tell me…how is she?" Sheena grinned mischievously.

"Who?" asked the confused swordsman.

"Your girl."

"I…do…not have a girl…" he said blushing.

"The one you like." She cajoled her eyelashes.

"Er…Well she's…strong…"

"Much more than me?" she said sadly but deep inside, she knew all the truth, she was messing with him.

"N…No…You're the strongest and most beautiful girl who ever lived." Lloyd covered his mouth, realizing _**What**_ he said and _**how**_ he said it.

"Really?" she said blushing. "_He's too sweet, others would just watch my physique but he loves for who I am_." She thought.

"Yeah…you control the summon spirits and have your seals…"

"Thanks. Keep going."

"Er…She's…" Lloyd cursed his luck; he had to describe S_**heena**_ without S_**heena**_ noticing.

"How about her hair?"

"Er…She always uses a tail, like you…"

"Really? And her hair color…"

"B…Blue…"

"Lloyd why are you so nervous? Chill out! if You can't tell me, how are you going to be in front of her?"

"…Y…Yeah…" he said. _**"I AM in front of HER!" **_he exclaimed mentally

"Is she voluptuous?"

"Y…Yeah…" Lloyd blushed _**"Why Sheena? Why're you so beautiful?"**_

"How about you?" Lloyd asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah, your guy."

"Well, he's innocent and dense." She stated.

"How's he physically?" he inquired.

"He's fine, he has brown eyes and hair; his favourite color is red."

"Like me! I always wear red!" Lloyd cheered.

"Yeah…"

"Is he tranquil or fast?"

"Tranquil, actually he's gentle… and caring…." As she said it she blushed.

"Let's hurry to get those 2." Lloyd said.

"Ok."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, you two." Sheena saluted. "Lloyd and I plan to head to Altamira, you want to come?"

"Sure, Sheena help me get prepared." Colette said.

"Sure."

Lloyd watched them, and was approached by Zelos.

"Yo Lloyd." Zelos saluted. "How's it going?"

"Not good…"

"Why?"

"I think she knows I love her…"

"Huh?"

"She asked me how was her, I mean the girl I love; I tried to describe her as best as I could without, her knowing, but…I think she noticed…"

"How?"

"She asked me and I described Sheena to Sheena."

"Heh…Heh…"

"And I think she doesn't love me…because she described her guy…"

"Tell me…" Zelos said, knowing, the result.

"Brown eyes, brown hair, loves the color red and he's gentle." Lloyd said, sadly.

"Mmm…" Zelos started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Lloyd inquired.

"Ha…That guy is YOU!" he continued.

"Me?"

"Lloyd, brown hair and eyes…loves red!"

"So?"

"It's you Lloyd, she used the same tactic as you, describing Lloyd to Lloyd!

"Really?" Lloyd asked hope evident in his voice.

"Yeah! And, when're you going to tell her?" Zelos asked

"…" Lloyd blushed and remained silent.

"Lloyd, you're lucky we're going to Altamira."

"Huh?" the swordsman was confused.

"You can confess there."

"Why in Altamira?" Lloyd cocked his head to the side.

"Because the beach is a romantic setting."

"Really?"

"Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd, you're too dense, let me help! You know what my Bachelor's name was"? he cheered.

"Don't wanna know…" Lloyd murmured.

"They called Amour god of love!" Zelos said proudly.

"Great…Why do I have funny feeling about this?" Lloyd sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sheena, how're you doing with Lloyd?" Colette asked cheerily.

"Umm…Lloyd loves me but….he's afraid I love another." Sheena blushed.

"You 2 will look so cute together!" Colette cheered. "When're you gonna tell him?"

"Er…"

"Tell him today, Altamira is perfect!"

"But…How?"

"Just open your mouth and let your heart talk."

"Thanks Colette."

"No problem."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd was sighing due to the fact the demigod Zelos was going to "Atone" himself by helping him, but, did he really need help?

If Sheena loved him, it would be the greatest triumph in his life! Not even getting the eternal sword or Mithos' Downfall could compare!

"All right let's head out Honey!" Colette Cheered.

"Sure darling."

Colette was wearing a blue long dress, her hair in ponytail, and Sheena was wearing a green shirt with a matching mini-skirt her hair down, this drove a certain someone red.

As they flew on the Rheihards, Lloyd turned to see his female companion which had comfortably her arms wrapped around him; he swore if this kept up he would say to hell with it and kiss her regardless

"Something wrong Lloyd?"

"Nothing…"

"Why are you turning back? Do I look ugly?" she said, faking sadness.

"N…No way, there's no cloth in these 2 worlds that doesn't suit you!"

"Really? Thanks." She hugged him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Darn! How long can I keep this up?"_ Lloyd thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 4 arrived at the fair, deciding where to go was an issue.

"Come on Lloyd!" Sheena grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey wait!" Lloyd was enjoying himself.

"Look at them Darling…"

"Sheena's trying to get as close as she can to him before…" Colette said.

""So Lloyd's gonna…"

"Yes honey, he's decided…"

Colette grinned devilishly. "I'd wish they hurry up! Of our group they're my favourite!"

"When did you become so mischievous?" Zelos inquired.

"When I grew close to you." She stuck her tongue playfully at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New attractions had been added to the fair; needless to say Sheena was overjoyed to be with him.

"Hey Lloyd! I want that Plushie!"

"Huh? Ok."

It was an attraction based on him, he swore it probably Regal had based it on him.

Cut 'till you drop was its name.

"Hello mr. will you win the Plushie for your girl?" The salesman said.

"She's not…yeah." Lloyd said.

A couple of tree logs were aligned in place.

"Take this sword and cut as many of those as you can! Perhaps a new Eternal swordsman will be born!"

Lloyd couldn't help but beam, his title was like being a celebrity.

"Keep it. I have my Own." He said drawing the material blades.

"Right, ready set….GO!"

"Rising Flacon!"

Some logs were frozen; others were burnt in the end not even a particle of the remained.

"W…we have winner! A new eternal swordsman!"

"Ahem…He IS Lloyd Irving THE Eternal swordsman!" Sheena said proudly, blushing.

"Really?! Then take the best toy!" a brown doggie with a red scarf. Was handed to Lloyd.

They both walked away people cheering at him.

"Listen Lloyd, you saved all those people."

"No, we if it weren't for you the worlds wouldn't be happy." He answered.

"Yeah…"

"Changing Subject, how are you gonna name the poochy here?" Lloyd pointed at the dog.

"Lloyd." She said nonchalantly.

"Like me?"

"Sure, he's brown like your hair, he has a scarf and you're both cute!"

"Cute? Well…if you say so… but My name is being used for a doggie!" Lloyd sighed.

"Well, he's the Eternal doggie!" she joked.

"Is he on par with me?" he continued.

"Sure." She giggled.

Lloyd was more than happy to see her smile, after all the suffering she'd gone through this was the least he could do for her…

Both headed towards the mirror house.

"Shall we?" she asked

"Sure."

Inside she giggled, at seeing every distortion on his face, he even was her clown.

"¡Look at you!" she laughed.

"Yeah!" Lloyd made a funny face

However faces were by far the theme on her mind, She found herself staring more and more at the swordsman's lips, though the necessity to join them her own had always been there ever since she met him, lately it had threatened to get out, due to the fact that she thought he loved Colette, her feelings had been trapped, restrained, and even though she knew the truth, every day was torture, since she was with him, but as friends, she wanted him both as lover and partner.

She seized this opportunity, to tell him…

"L…Lloyd…" she said lovingly.

"Yeah?" the tone she used gave him shivers, never had his name been pronounced so soft and soothing.

"I…There is something I need to…tell…y…you"

"I'm all ears…"

"During these months I…have started to see you differently…"

"How so?"

"I…I...started to…"

As she talked, Sheena let her bangs cover her eyes however the blush was very visible, Lloyd was feeling anxious about what she was about to tell…Even like this she was the most alluring girl in 2 worlds.

"…" she remained silent.

"S…She…Sheena…" he hugged her, by pure instinct.

"Ah…" she said softly, the action of the swordsman had surprised her.

"Tell me…"

"Lloyd…"

At this point, both felt a new level of heat in their cheeks.

"Here they are honey!" Colette cheered.

"_Darn! I was too close…"_ she thought.

"_Zelos Wilder, you are__ a Demi-god…Because you're going to be in heaven once I tear you to shreds!!!"_ Lloyd thought furiously, jerking his fist.

"Yo, you got lost?" inquired Zelos.

"No…" Sheena said sadly.

"Let's go!" Cheered Colette.

After they were out, Lloyd and Sheena were still hand and in hand.

"Lloyd let's go up there!" Sheena pointed up at the Ferris wheel.

"Ok."

After getting up, Sheena was sad because of the interruption, however Lloyd shifted from the other seat to where she was.

The swordsman, pulled her closer and hugged her, she only rested her head on his chest.

"Sheena I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault…"

"Sheena what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Umm…Lloyd…" she blushed again; her front hair covered her eyes.

"Yes?" that tone of voice, made him melt, like Genis when he first saw Presea.

"I…"

"Don't stop…" Lloyd reassured.

"I…Started to view you with another light…"

"With another light…?"

"…" Sheena tilted her head, to view the beautiful sunset, the orangish-blue sky, the sunset, the full moon already in sight.

The orange light shined on her face, and Lloyd was at his limits…

Since her bangs covered her face, Lloyd didn't see her intense blush, but he did see her smile, He smelled her hair, a fruity fragrance poisoned his smell, Also, it was soft and long, very lovable, his hand was on her shoulder and the other was stroking the locks in her side gently, Lloyd could swear, he'd died and reached heaven. Sheena, for her part, was leaning on his chest, hearing his heart, which was beating fastly, she hoped it was for her, her head was on his chest; his hands were playing with her locks, which she didn't mind at all.

"Your heart is soothing, Lloyd." She said, not dropping the loving tone.

"You're beautiful…" he responded.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…"

"Me too…"

The ride ended, and both were as red as the sky above.

"Lloyd…"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at 7:00 p.m. in the beach alright?"

"What…" she shushed him.

"You'll know when you get there." She said lovingly.

"Ok…"

Returning to the hotel, Lloyd stared at the night, Sheena was to tell him something, at the beach, but what was it?

Today had been weird, twice they were in an intimate position, if she loved someone else she would've stopped him but in fact she smiled when he did, could this be love?

The happiness of being with your soulmate? The thrill of discovering new days with her? The heat in your cheeks when she came near? The pain of restraining what you felt and the reliefs of letting it go? Something was sure; Lloyd Irving had found his soulmate. Though he wasn't used to being around with girls, however with Sheena it felt right, like if, the red thread of the spinning wheel called fate had interlocked them.

"It's do or die…" he murmured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena was finishing the last details of her Plushie.

Though Colette had given her one, she had finished her own, this one was better since Sheena wasn't clumsy and it had wings in its back, the feathers she grabbed that day.

Ever since she knew him, Sheena sensed something about him, and would've given her life for him any time, after the last hurrah, she feared she'd be alone again but, fate would prove her wrong, Lloyd Irving had been for her again, and thus a new journey started.

But during the last adventure, she'd developed a heavy crush on him, gradually however, it shifted to pure love, Lloyd was to be with her, more than once she heard it.

Lloyd saved her tons of times, but now today she'd release her restraint and reveal her hidden affection, wishes and truths, and today…Lloyd Irving's first kiss was to be hers.

She caressed her lips knowing the sweet ending that would occur.

"Lloyd…" she put her bikini and went on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd just stood in black shirts, hearing the soft waves, and staring at the full moon,

Uncertainty got the best of him.

However this scenario, the setting, he'd seen it somewhere…but where?

His remembrance wouldn't last long since Sheena arrived at that time.

"Lloyd…"

Even now, she had not dropped that tone which she used earlier.

"Hey Sheena."

"Lloyd…Th…Thanks for coming…"

"I should thank you…"

"Lloyd…I'll tell you all the truth…"

"Truth?"

She started to blush and lowered her head so her front hair, Lloyd wouldn't see.

"Yes…Lloyd do you know why did come to on this journey?"

"To rid the world of Ex-spheres?"

"Yes, but there is another reason…"

"Which is…?"

She couldn't take anymore and let her head rest on his chest "Be…because…I…wanted to be with you…"

"Me too…"

"Lloyd…I mean…I…want to be with you forever…" she smiled; her hair still covered her eyes "I…Love you…"

"Sh…Sheena…"

"I…love you…Lloyd Irving…since I met you…you were for me…unreachable…but just like me you ended up alone…so I came hoping you could love me…"

"…" Lloyd, for the first time didn't know what to say. "Sheena I…You remember that I gripped my chest lately?" he said blushing.

"Yeah, as if it hurt." She didn't relate where he was going.

"That wasn't pain it was jealousness…"

"Jealousness…?"

"Yes…you said you loved someone…That's why it hurt…when it first came…I thought I'd grown sick of eating too much…but…I realized…I loved you…but since I thought you loved someone else so…I'd given up on you…"

"Lloyd…"

"In two worlds, you're the only girl I've loved and needed, I have been a fool not to realize this…but when you told me…you loved someone…I…told myself those same words…The most special…the most smart, kind, beautiful…girl I'd lost her…"

"Do you still feel like that?"

"Yes…but it's grown…when I hugged you…when you smiled at me…when you laughed…It hurt 'cause I thought I'd never have a chance…"

"Lloyd you should've told me…" she said smiling.

"But I was unsure…now I know different…"

"Lloyd…"

Lloyd stared at her, she looked so beautiful, and he stared at her lips which he dreamt of caressing with his own, they were so mesmerizing… so alluring… and Sheena's fruity fragrance, wasn't helping.

Sheena mentally pinched herself, she couldn't remember how many times she dreamt this, Lloyd confessing his love to her and only to her…she used to stare at the night sky daydreaming this…but now it was about to come true…the boy she loved more than life itself…Lloyd Irving had stolen her heart… protecting her many times… being there for her… Lloyd was hers, she almost was sure of it…

"Lloyd…"

"Sheena…"

Both blushed Sheena caressed Lloyd's lips… Lloyd returned the gesture…Sheena had intoxicated him...gravely, now the moment would arrive…Sheena puckered and wet her lips…Lloyd did the same…

What was next was, a world of fulfilled fantasies, dreams, hopes and loves… Finally it happened, Lloyd had kissed her, and Lloyd felt the same way… All this time travelling together…and being so close…

As they lip locked, Lloyd reached for her tail and undid it, her hair was down, just as he loved…

Wait, now he remembered…He dreamed of this!

It wasn't a dream, it was premonition!

Sheena was in heaven, nothing could neat this, the calm sea, the full moon and…Lloyd Irving…

Both pulled away…just as if the woke up from a dream…

"Lloyd…" she said teary eyed.

"Sheena…I love you…"

"Oh Lloyd I've waited a long time for this…"

"Me too." He said smiling.

Sheena hugged him, due to a lot of fact, her god-blessed chest was barely covered and pressed against him, she had kissed the girl whom he though he'd spend eternity and perhaps she'd be even the mother of his children…

Still, For Lloyd it'd take a long time, to get accustomed to an angel…no a goddess…at his side…

"Oh Lloyd I'm the happiest girl alive!" she said cheerfully.

"It's mutual…my goddess…"

"My dear angel…" she said hugging him.

"Ok! Let's go!" he said, carrying her bridal style.

Behind them two innocent by-standers laughed.

"We caught them!" Zelos cheered.

"Another good of work of the gods of love!" Colette finished.

"Happy days await them…" both said in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duo arrived in Meltokio.

Lloyd was walking; it was his turn to do the shopping.

When he was walking...he read a post.

"Happiness crown, win this tournament, and you and your couple you will be happy forever! The Lloyd cup…starts tomorrow…" Lloyd said. "If I can win that I…"

"Be ready Sheena…"

**A/N: Our favourite Couple is now together! But can Lloyd win the tournament? Don't miss next chapter! The morning of Determination and a night of fate!" read ya there.**


	6. Morning of Determination, Night of fate

**The Angel of Brown Eyes**

**Sheena went in a journey in hopes that, a certain swordsman noticed her,How will the angelic swordsman, Lloyd, react when, he starts noticing another angel? The Beautiful Girl that accompanies him, Sheena Fujibayashi.**

**Chapter 6 The ****Morning of determination and the night of fate**

Lloyd Irving had done many miracles, from saving his world to maturing.

However this one took the cake, he got up early, and the first thing catching his eye was the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms, his girlfriend Sheena.

Even though he loved her, this was incredible, she looked like an angel, and he meant the pure ones, not like he ones he'd known, bit the ones in fairy tales.

Sheena's hair was down and, she was hugging him hard, and to top it all of had a smile of satisfaction in her angelic face, probably due to the fact, yesterday they'd admitted the feelings each other longed for.

However, he vowed to make her happy, Sheena had gone through too much, to suffer.

He studied, her, her soft features, she looked even more beautiful asleep. His gaze averted to her lips. No matter how many years, centuries or eras went by, those lips still be alluring to him.

"Sheena…"he pressed his lips to hers.

Sheena felt a familiar sweetness on her lips.

1….2……4….5…6

Lloyd!

She blushed and returned the kiss.

"Morning sleeping beauty how was your sleep?"

"Perfect." She sighed satisfactorily. It wasn't a dream, Lloyd Irving was hers, no one else's. "Can I ask a favour of You?" Sheena said red as Lloyd.

"Sure."

"Wake me like that everyday Ok? From now on, you're my alarm clock."

"Hey that comes with a price."

"Name it."

"An extra kiss, after the first."

"Got it." She kissed his cheek.

"Well Sheena, I have a surprise for you?"

"Surprise?"

"Come with me."

The couple went hand in hand to the coliseum.

"Read." Lloyd said.

Sheena read the same sign.

"A tiara the makes your wishes come true?"

"Yep."

"Why do you want it?"

"So that you can be happy, that's my wish."

"Oh Lloyd…shouldn't you wish for you happiness?" she blushed.

"Why? I'm already happy. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else."

"Lloyd…are you sure you'll enter?"

"Of course."

"Be careful I don't want you to get hurt by such a thing." She said worriedly.

"I won't, this cup isn't named Lloyd for nothing!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Round 1

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you the world's most powerful being! The most powerful swordsman ever! LLOYD IRVING! Competing in his cup! The Lloyd cup!"

"Most powerful being..." Lloyd sighed defeated. "This guy doesn't change."

"Now the Lloyd cup is the most difficult cup, even above expert rank!" he said cheerfully. "Begin!"

4 bandits appeared before him. A swordsman, a mage, an archer and a an Iron guard.

"4 huh? Not bad…"

"Let's get him! He's powerful but no one can beat us 4!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's get this fool!"

"The materiel Blades are ours!"

"In your dreams!" he exclaimed. "Beast sword rain!"

The 4 bandits were thrown off balance,2 by beast the others by the swords

One of them attacked Lloyd with his sword; he dodged swiftly and countered with his own.

"Super Sonic thrust!" the bandit was in the floor.

The mage approached by behind and used a sneak attack.

"Ice tornado!"

Lloyd was caught in the center of the attack; however, this was a tickle in comparison to Genis'.

"Gr…Twin tiger blade!" The mage was off balance as well.

The archer fired an arrow without warning; Lloyd used a back flip and stood before the sneaky archer.

"Fierce demon fang!"

He'd managed to get 3 down to the floor, one to go.

"Spinning spike ball!"

Though the chained spike ball hit Lloyd he stilt attacked.

"Heavy Tiger Blade! Sonic Sword rain!"

All 4 were down but definitely not out.

"Grr…what do I do? Facing 4 foes like this will get me defeated for sure!" e exclaimed.

"_No! Not fair! 4 against 1 are too much even for My Lloyd!" _Sheena thought worriedly.

The swordsman charged up again. "You're gonna pay!"

"Don't bite your tongue!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Sword Rain! Tiger Blade!"

The mage got up and charged. "Indignation!"

A series of volts hit Lloyd, leaving tired.

"Not yet! Hunting Beast!" the two were defeated.

"Lloyd!" Sheena exclaimed.

The swordsman looked up to her, and grinned his trade mark way.

"Lloyd…" She said worriedly.

The archer got up; Lloyd was on his way to beat him.

"Tempest Beast!" before he could use the bow; The archer was gone.

As for the Iron guard, he was readying spike ball, but Lloyd was ready.

"Twin Tiger Blade! Demonic Circle!"

The guard disappeared in an instant.

"The winner Lloyd Irving!"

"Close…" he murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Round 2

"Now Lloyd Irving will face a giant turtle, a gargoyle and a Wyvern Rider.

"Great…"

"Begin!"

The gargoyle came first so Lloyd needed to be fast.

"Psi Tempest!" The gargoyle was down.

Before it could rise again he attacked.

"Sonic Sword rain! Demonic circle! Super Sonic thrust!"

The gargoyle was no more.

The Wyvern Rider Split into man and beast.

The Rider struck Lloyd in the back while the dragon beat him, needless to say, the swordsman was down.

"Lloyd!!" Sheena exclaimed.

Why was he doing this? For a Tiara that brought happiness? How? Injuring the most important person in her life? However, the fact that Lloyd was suffering down there astonished her, why? She wasn't worth it.

She'd love to go and help, but couldn't so she jerked her fists.

"No yet!!" he got up.

Lloyd was angry now.

"Sonic thrust! Demon Fang! Sword rain!" he used each three times, the rider was gone in a flash.

The Wyvern and turtle came at the same time, so he'd need a heavy attack.

"Tempest Beast! Hunting Beast!"

The wyvern was set aback but the turtle made small crash waves which send him flying.

"Now!!" the Dragon came charging again.

"Tempest! Super sonic thrust! Fierce Demon fang!"

The Wyvern bid good-bye.

The turtle was a problem since attacks didn't budge it, but its weight was its weakness.

"Dad, as Kratos, your teachings are useful! He said tiredly.

"Sword Rain!! Sonic Sword Rain!! Raining tiger blade!! Beast Sword Rain!!"

The turtle was obliterated.

"Winner!! Lloyd Irving!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Round.

"The eternal Swordsman comes close to grant any wish come true!! Finally he'll face a dragon knight! And two mages!!" he announced. "Ready? Begin!!"

The Mages started to charge, Lloyd tried to reach them but the dragon spewed his flame breath.

"Gahhh!!" The swordsman recovered in mid-air.

"Lloyd Stop!!" Sheena pleaded.

The swordsman was set, and when this happened, he was worse than an angry bull, no one could stop him.

"Get out of my way! Raining tiger blade!!"

"Gather before me!!" a volt and a fireball struck Lloyd.

"Darn y…you…" he said

"Why don't you throw the towel?" one mage asked.

"Yeah." The other followed.

"Because, there's something….I need to do…I'm not fighting for myself but for the one most precious to me!! I swore I'd make her happy forever! It's not about being the eternal swordsman or the one who beat Yggdrasill!! It's because I desire to love her, to make every instant of her life happy that's why no matter how beat I am, I have her! I am her knight!"

"Lloyd…you for me..." The ninja understood it all, Lloyd really loved her and would want to settle down and form a family, he promised to love her, his mule headed determination was one of many traits she loved of him.

Now she knew, Lloyd Irving was her man, destiny had brought them together, He kept going because of her, and vice versa.

"Lloyd…" she blushed at his actions.

"Now prepare! Tempest Thrust! Tempest Beast!"

As the mage was in the ground Lloyd finished him off.

"Demonic Circle!"

The dragon took flight and spewed its breath again, Lloyd ducked under him and attacked the remaining mage.

"Beast Sword Rain! Tempest!! Raining tiger blade!"

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd finished him.

The dragon used its triple fireball Lloyd got hit by the 3.

"Darn you! Tiger Blade! Twin Tiger Blade! Tempest Beast!! Psi Tempest!!"

The dragon was almost done for.

"RISING FALCON!!"

The dragon was gone.

"Lloyd Irving is the prefect warrior! Applaud please."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The full moon was above Lloyd, he'd taken all day beating them.

So, He found himself walking along a silent Meltokio, he was seriously hurt.

"My body doesn't respond…I've taken a lot of damage…S…Sheena…" he collapsed.

A beautiful figure caught him before he collapsed.

The swordsman awoke with a beautiful angel, staring at him teary eyed…

"Lloyd…"

"Yes…it's me…it's fine now…"

"Fine?! You got hurt for a stupid Tiara!! Damn it Lloyd Irving, you say you love me, but make me worry for a stupidity!!"

"I want your happiness… he said softly.

"Lloyd…I only need you to be happy nothing else…you're hurt because of me…" she cried.

"I told you…I live for you…Even if…Tethealla and Sylvarant went against me…Even if the 5 cardinals came back…Even if Mithos returned…I won't falter I'll fight for you…"

"Lloyd…you idiot…"

"Don't be sad, if there's something I can't bear is to see you hurt."

"F…Fool…" she blushed.

"I'm your knight, your lover, your soulmate…even if I'd get punished…even if my body disappeared…even if my soul became lost…I will not doubt! Even after death you'll be in my heart!" he said lovingly but with determination. "I only exist for your well being!" Lloyd was bruised, but managed to smile.

"You idiot…" she hugged him fiercely. "Here." She gave him a lemon gel.

Managing to restore Lloyd, Sheena let him rest his head on her chest.

"Lloyd…" she called his name.

"Yes…?"

"Did you mean all that?" she inquired.

"Yes, I love you with all my heart."

"You know, I've found something."

"Something?"

"You know, we have two eyes, two hands, two ears? But why one heart?"

"Err…"

"Because, to have 2, you need a lover." Saying that she pressed her lips against Lloyd's

The couple, enjoyed it to the fullest, knowing they had each other, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed just the 2 of them, now they both knew, what love was, a feeling that comes from the heart, and chains you to a person forever.

Sheena didn't mind at all, Lloyd was her knight, her clown, her soulmate, her everything, she knew she love him, but didn't thought she'd actually get to settle with him.

Lloyd, was all too happy with her, the ninja was addictive, and he had grown fond, addicted to her, just being near her intoxicated his heart, he'd swore his love only to her and his life too. He wanted to see her happy. The rest of their days would be spent with the other…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Kratos." Dirk received him.

"Dirk."

"What brings you here my friend? Is it about Lloyd?"

"Yes, he's going to get married soon…"

"WHAT?! I'm getting old…" Dirk cried of happiness.

"Heh…Yes I need a favour of you…"

"Anything."

"See these rings? The have K and A written."

"So?" the dwarf was confused.

"I need you to engrave something special…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena and Lloyd had gone to Ossa trail.

The dream tiara only worked where you could get a view of the full moon…so where would it better?

"Lloyd? I don't think this works…" Sheena said disbelievingly

"Have faith…miracles aren't easy…." The swordsman answered.

"Ok."

"Now, wear it."

"Like this…?" Sheena asked, confused.

"Right, hey you are a queen with that!" Lloyd grinned his trademark way.

"Your queen. She corrected. "Now what?"

Lloyd got out a small book from the E.C. "Ok, the wielder stands in the moonlight and wishes what he/she wants, and a vision of their wish comes to them as a bonus." Lloyd pronounced out loud.

"Like this?"

"Yeah…Make your wish…"

"Ok…"

Her wish? Settle down with him, the only fear at this point was that Lloyd would fall for someone else, her heart her mind and soul thought the same thing, Settle down with him.

Sheena wished as strong as she could, Imagining what would happen then, sleeping with him, cooking for him, having children…

Her cheeks grew red as she thought all of this…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All of sudden, Sheena found herself, standing in the middle of the Iselia forest._

_She walked a bit and stared at a big house was in front of her, two smaller but just as elegant houses, were behind it._

"_And this?" she asked._

_Arriving in front of the big house, she opened the door, something was familiar…_

_She climbed some stairs and came in front of three rooms._

_Taking the one on the left, she opened the door._

_She came inside, this room was…special…_

_It__ was orangish red, trophies, swords were all placed neatly in display._

_She spotted a bed, on the wall adjacent to it, two sheathed swords were hung in an 'X' style._

_She came close to the pair of swords and studied them close, decided she drew one._

_It was blue; drawing the other it was red._

_She recognized the sword pair, The Materiel Blades._

"_Why?! I can touch them?! But Lloyd is the Eternal Swordsman!!" she said shocked._

"_He who is close sufficiently close to the wielder can touch them." A voice in her mind said._

"_Close to the wielder…" she sheathed them back and went to the other room._

_Its color was Blue, It was decorated Mizuho Style and There __were several kimonos on the wall. In a desk a Lloyd Plushie and a brown doggie, were placed_

"_Hey those…are mine…" she eyed the kimonos. "Someone from the village lives here?" Sheena asked to no one._

_An album caught her eye, opening she gasped._

_It was, her, Lloyd and her were on the pictures._

"_It's us! But…" she continued to flip the pages._

_Lloyd and Sheena looked older, and older in some pictures they were holding hands and kissing._

"_H…How?" she asked._

_She continued until a picture of a mature Lloyd in a black Tuxedo, Materiel blades on his waist, caught her eye._

"_Wow, he looks handsome here…I'd like to date him dressed like that…" she blushed._

_Then an even more shocking picture came, A blue haired young woman in a blue wedding dress._

"_Who is she? Wait…it…it's me…." She said shocked._

_Then a picture of them both kissing came, underneath it read 'Newly weds Lloyd and Sheena…' both stood on the Flanoir church._

"_We're married…" she said disbelievingly._

"_Sheena?"_

_A brown haired young man, holding two swords, called out._

"_He…Where have I seen him?" Sheena asked to herself._

_He passed beside her; it was obvious she couldn't be seen._

"_Coming Honey!" a girl wearing a kimono came and hugged him._

"_Those 2 they seem awfully familiar…wait! He said Sheena!! Can it Mean…?!" she realized where she was._

_The married couple was them, Lloyd and Sheena._

_But how?_

"_Have you seen Lloyd and Mai?" he asked._

"_They're outside waiting for their grandpa to come." She pointed._

_Both went hand-in hand and saw two children about 8 or 9 years old._

_One, the boy looked like Lloyd, however he had blue hair and his face was softer, the girl looked like Sheena, except her hair was brown and had similar eyes to Lloyd's._

_She gasped and covered her mouth…._

"_They're our…our…children!" she exclaimed. "They look like him…" she c ompared them to Lloyd._

_Then a middle aged man appeared red hair and a sword._

"_Grandpa Kratos!" The boy exclaimed._

"_Grandpa Kratos! You came!!" the girl hugged him._

"_Lloyd, Mai! How have you been?" Kratos asked._

"_Kratos a grandpa?" young Sheena asked._

"_Grandpa! I'm going to beat you!" Lloyd jr. exclaimed._

"_If I had 1 gald every time I heard that…" Kratos turned to older Lloyd. "With an unrefined swordsmanship such as yours? No, but don't worry, it's a hereditary effect…" Kratos smirked as he eyed his son._

"_Hey! I didn't get that beat!" Older Lloyd protested." I mean at the beginning but…"_

"_Yeah, don't be so tough on Lloyd!" Older Sheena added._

"_Yeah? Your logic was 1 sword100 2200 conclusion? You're not the sharpest tool in the shed." Kratos hadn't lost his calmness._

"_Wanna try? It'll be the same result as in torrent forest!" Lloyd defied._

"_I beat the father already." He countered._

"_The father beat you!" Lloyd shot back._

"_Barely. Now I'll train the son so he doesn't make the same mistake as his foolish father." Kratos cracked his knuckles and turned to his grand child. "Lloyd junior!" he said firmly._

"_Yes grandpa Kratos?"_

"_If you can land one blow, one blow anywhere on my body, I'll take you and your sister to the Altamira Park, all day!" Kratos said kindly._

"_Go for it big brother!" Mai exclaimed._

"_Yes thanks, Sis, today I'll get you a doggie like the one mom got from dad!" the cocky boy exclaimed drawing his angel blades._

"_Some things never change…" Kratos readied his gloves and drew his sword_

"_Look at him; he's your live reflection." Older Sheena rested her head on his chest._

"_I hope he's not as reckless…" Lloyd replied caressing her hair._

"_So we look like this? We look cute!" Sheena said._

_She noticed something; they wore rings with an S and L on their fingers…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sheena?" Lloyd shook her gently.

"Lloyd?" she eyed present day Lloyd. "Oh, Lloyd!" she hugged him

"What's going on? You stood like 5 minutes with a lost look on your eyes…" Lloyd returned the hug.

"Lloyd you wouldn't believe what I saw…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos was in front of Anna's grave…

"Anna, I've watched over Lloyd as you would've wished; now he's old enough to choose his own path, he's in love and I'm sure his about to form his own family, I just wished you were here to see Our Lloyd's children and how much Our Lloyd's grown…" Kratos whispered.

"Kratos? They're done!" Dirk called.

"Yes." He looked up at the sky. "It's all in your hands…Lloyd…" he said closing his eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the long delay! My laptop just got repaired and I have no internet! Well, Will Lloyd be able to propose? Kratos a GRANDPA?! All and more in the last chapter "Epilogue! The life of a Ninja and a Swordsman!" It'll be over soon so I'll read you there!**


	7. Epilogue! The life of Lloyd and Sheena!

**The Angel of Brown Eyes**

**Sheena went in a journey in hopes that, a certain swordsman noticed her,How will the angelic swordsman, Lloyd, react when, he starts noticing another angel? The Beautiful Girl that accompanies him, Sheena Fujibayashi.**

**Chapter 7 ****"Epilogue! The life of a Ninja and a Swordsman!" **

Lloyd stared at the white sky….above Flanoir.

The snow fell and melt in his gloves…He only thought of 1 thing... Sheena.

One would think it strong but…Sheena was his girlfriend…

Now one thing bothered him; What Next?

Of course…After friendship came…love….and then…then?

The swordsman found himself at a loss.

He wanted her; nothing else, but how?

His love was real, even after death he'd still love her.

Someone stood behind him; Lloyd pointed his red material blade on the intruder's neck.

"Whoa Lloyd!"

"Kratos? Don't stand behind me."

"I won't."

"Did you need something?" he said coldly.

"Again at a loss?" he grinned.

"No!! I…"

"Right…"

"Kratos…"

"Sheena is your girlfriend; what comes up next? You're thinking that right?"

"…" Lloyd stared at him with his usual, 'ya got me' face.

"Lloyd…You're now at the crossroad in your life."

"Eh?"

"Don't you get it? Now is the era when a man becomes what he 'll be the rest of his life."

"I…"

"You know you love her. She loves you; what to do? Simple." Kratos handed a small box to his clueless son.

"This?"

"Open it."

"Rings?" Lloyd observed. 2 rings, One with a 'L' the other with a 'S'

"Yes."

"You mean…MARRIAGE?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Kratos…"

"Those are the one you mother and I had…"

"Mom's…"

"Yes. Lloyd, you and her love each other…As your mother and I did."

"Kratos I…"

"Don't ask her right away. Do it when you're ready."

"Thanks…"

"No problem Oh… and one more thing…"

"What?"

"I hope your kids…are not like his father…" he flew off.

"You!" Kratos escaped.

"I think he's right…I'm too rash…"

But, Kids? Why?

In a way, he was option less, he needed her, but…Could he do it? What's worse…they had few days together, not counting they knew from before…but

Was he capable of doing it?

Dirk always said, Eternity was VERY long so you had to choose…who to spend it with…did he wasn't to spend the rest of his life…and eternity…with her?

Those questions resonated in his head…Would he?

All pointed to yes.

However…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena visited Colette.

The ninja visited Colette for advice.

"Sheena, what can I do for you? Come in!"

"Thanks Colette."

Zelos appeared with a Small paper on his hands-

"Hi Sheena! Oh Honey, It's my turn to shop so I'll get going."

"All right."

"I'm making the potatoes you love so much but…you have to eat the Bell Peppers too." Zelos Beamed.

"No Fair!" Colette Pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now…Now…Do it for me ok?"

"All right…" she sighed.

"See ya."

Sheena watched the young couple and couldn't help but smile, how had Colette managed to settle with Zelos? Martel held some tight mysteries to herself.

Both girls sat down in Colette's Bed.

"So Sheena what's up? How's Lloyd?"

"Well…we've confessed and…"

"Yes…?" Colette's eyes flashed.

"We're a Couple."

"Congrats Sheena!" Colette hugged her.

"Yeah…"

"You're hiding something…" Colette said.

"Yes Lloyd…is acting weirdly." Sheena's eyes saddened.

"Huh?"

"He goes off alone…Tells me he needs to think about something…."

"Oh…"

"And I don't want to lose him…"

"Sheena I don't think…He wants to leave…"

"But why…"

"He's thinking about…The next Step."

"Next…Step?" Sheena blinked.

"Yes…He'll ask you the 'Big' question Sheena."

"T...The…Big…Question…?"

"Marriage."

"Ah…um…" Sheena grew beet red.

"Yeah, Zelos did something like that too."

"Huh?"

"H used to go alone…Looked so sad…and always…said…'Colette I need to tell you something…' Or 'Colette I…I…I…' He wouldn't come to see me for days."

"He too…"

"Yes, Lloyd is pondering about it."

"I…don't think so…" she said even redder.

"Now, now Sheena…You're going to tell me you don't want him with you?"

"Err…Ah…"

"You see? Your redness talks lots."

"Colette…"

"Sheena he is about to…Be patient…"

"But…"

"I know…You fear Lloyd will leave but…He's not like that."

"Yes…" She reminded herself of Lloyd's Oath.

"_Sheena Even if…the Entire World comes against me…I won't falter! I'm your knight! I'll Love you Forever…"_

"Lloyd…" she blushed. Remembering the good times.

"Sheena?"

"I…Thanks…Colette."

"No Problem."

"Mmm…Those 2 need help." She said as Sheena left.

"What will I…?" Lloyd said blankly.

Kratos' words struck deep, one part of him wanted to tell her but the other was in complete fear, what if…she did not want to…? Or they broke up? Although Kratos…had said what he did…this wasn't a Joke. Eternity is a long time and he wanted to spend it with her.

Uncertainty ate him up, but at this point all obstacles were beat right?

Or Just a mere Illusion? Those feelings in his heart…were not false, that much he knew.

He just hoped…just a bit…

In that moment…Sheena entered.

Lloyd looked at her, a goddess, If Martel was Beautiful, She could not match Sheena.

She turned to see her boyfriend, Blushing and completely lost in her…

The very thought of this also made her blush.

"Lloyd?"

"…"

"Hello? Tethe'alla to Lloyd?"

She waved her hand in front of him.

"Oh Sheena…"

"Lloyd do you still blush because of me?" she asked happily.

"Of…C...Course…I'm not used to being around girls…much less goddesses…"

"Goddess? Thanks Lloyd…" she hugged him from behind.

"N…No problem…" he retorted.

"I think...You're handsome too…" She said red-faced.

"Thanks…"

"I love you Lloyd Irving…"

"I love you too…"

They switched positions and Sheena fell asleep in Lloyd's arms.

The Swordsman averted his gaze to the falling snow, He had to do it, but could he?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Party?"

"Yes, Colette told me about your problem…so I decided to give you 2 help."

"No offence, but you will only spoil it." Lloyd Sweat dropped.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Never question Zelos Wilder, My calculations are perfect…pretend you're on a mud boat…" He smiled.

"For the nth time…don't say mud boat…So what's your plan?" Lloyd smacked his forehead.

"Simple. My wedding anniversary is coming up so why don't you do it there? In privacy, of course."

Lloyd sighed, a bit relieved, if he couldn't do it just with her…He sure couldn't in front of everyone…

"Calm down Lloyd."

"Yeah right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Party?"

"Of course, Sheena, Colette, the chosen is gonna aid you!"

"She starts to act like her husband…" Sheena whispered.

"I have an Idea Sheena…"

"Huh?"

"Sing."

"Sing?"

"Yeah, tell him of your feelings in a song…"

"Will it work?" Sheena asked.

"Worked for me…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the chosen anniversary arrived, everyone came…Genis and Presea, Regal and Raine…Even Yuan was there…

Lloyd was in a black formal attire. Red scarves and Materiel Blades, in waist.

"I…"

"Lloyd."

Lloyd turned back. Sheena, her hair curled up in 2 tails, a crystal blue blouse and dress. Lloyd could swear, he was about to do it.

"Sheena…y…you…l…ook…stunning…" he stammered.

"Thanks." She giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I have surpise for you."

"Eh?"

"You'll see." She winked and kissed him on the lips quickly, leaving him like an idiot.

Lloyd sat on the same table as Genis and Presea.

"So Lloyd is Sheena your girl?" Genis asked.

"Yes."

"Congratulations! Presea Smiled.

The lights darkened and on a Stage Zelos appeared.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and stupid Brats!" he said eyeing Genis. "How're you tonight?"

"Fine!" everyone said.

"Really confused…" Lloyd murmured.

"Well we have a special act just for you…from Mizuho Sheena F.!" he announced.

Zelos went and sat beside Colette.

"You think she'll do it?" she smiled.

Of course…"

Sheena stepped onto the stage.

"Good night Everyone! This song goes for the one who drives me crazy, for the boy I live for! I leave it up to you to guess who it is.! She winked.

Everyone stared at Lloyd.

"It's so obvious? Geez…"

The music begun and Sheena closed her eyes…

_**My love's so strong that it could burst**_

_**1/3 of it is all I can tell…**_

_**Can't find courage… can't go on…**_

_**I'm trying to say I love you…**_

Lloyd opened his eyes like saucers, never had he seen so much beauty…

Genis stared at his best friend. "Lloyd?" he turned to Presea.

"He's gone…" she smiled….

_**Night's so long I can't sleep…**_

_**Just think about you and me…**_

'_**That's love' I whisper, hoping you'll hear…**_

_**In the midst of this talk,**_

_**My heart beats grow strongly…**_

_**And they turn into heat and, scorch me furiously…**_

"She's so beautiful…" Lloyd said.

"Lost case…" Genis and Presea laughed in union

_**Give me your breeze…**_

_**Give me your smile…**_

_**The cold night turns into summer 'cause of you…**_

_**My love's so strong that it could burst**_

_**1/3 of it is all I can tell…**_

_**Can't find courage… can't go on…**_

_**I'm trying to say I love you…**_

"Lloyd?" Presea waved her hand in front of him

"Watch this…" Genis said. "Repeat after me…I'm Lloyd Irving…the most stupid swordsman who ever lived."

"I'm Lloyd Irving…the most stupid swordsman who ever lived." He said like a machine.

Presea and Genis were agape…

_**Your sweet smile shines on me…**_

_**I'm falling for you…**_

_**Just like a breeze in summer…**_

_**Your skin tempts me…**_

_**Give me your breeze…**_

_**Give me your smile…**_

_**No matter what barriers you get…**_

_**I'll be there for you…**_

Lloyd was busy seeing his girl but smacked Genis.

"I'm lost but not out…Genius…" Lloyd said angrily.

"Ouch…" Presea laughed and rubbed her boyfriend's head.

_**If no one on Sylvarant loves you so…**_

_**My Heartbeats will reach you…more and more…**_

_**If silence beats me and I can't talk…**_

_**Martel will know…**_

_**Distance dies on the heart…**_

_**But not even that can erase my passion…**_

_**Seeking the way that leads only to**__** you…**_

_**No pain can stop my devotion…**_

"She means…me…"

"Wow…good deduction…Lloyd…" Genis laughed.

"Shut it…"

"Lloyd there is a 100 chance she loves you." Presea giggled.

"Thanks for stating it again." Lloyd said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" the little couple said in unison.

_**Give me your breeze…**_

_**Give me your smile…**_

_**Let my arms get to you…**_

_**And kiss, just us two…**_

_**If no one on Sylvarant loves you so…**_

_**My Heartbeats will reach you…more and more…**_

_**If I never said it…it maybe 'cause…**_

_**I thought I was dreaming…**_

_**My love's so strong that it could burst**_

_**1/3 of it is all I can tell…**_

_**Can't find courage… can't go on…**_

_**I'm trying to say I love you…**_

The song stopped and Lloyd clapped, he made a decision…

"Now, Colette and I will give you the next number!" Zelos announced.

Sheena faced Lloyd.

"C…Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." She smiled and both went outside.

Sheena I know that we haven't been together that long…but I…"

"Lloyd…" she grew beet red.

"I want to be with you…I want to grow old at your side….Will you…Marry me?"

He put the silver ring with the 'S' around her finger.

"Oh Lloyd Irving…I would not want anything more."

"Ah…"

She pressed her lips to his…In a passionate kiss…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now anyone would say those 2 got separated eventually but…no.

The wedding took place on the Flanoir church, with Zelos as the best man; Colette the main woman.

When Sheena threw the flowers bouquet, Presea caught it, needless to say Genis fainted.

10 years had passed.

Two children lived with them, Mai Irving Fujibayashi and (Due to the lack of creativeness of the father and of his ego) Lloyd Irving Fujibayashi.

The girl just like her mother expect, she had the eyes and hair color of her father. the boy just like Lloyd, except he had sheena's gentle eyes.

Then a middle aged man appeared red hair and a sword.

"Grandpa Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Grandpa Kratos! You came!!" Mai hugged him.

"Lloyd, Mai! How have you been?" Kratos asked.

"It was true…" Sheena said.

"What was true honey?"

"This Tiara, the one you risked your life, my love."

"Ah…so it was useful." Lloyd raised his index in his fashion.

"Yeah, you did not suffer in vain…"

"Grandpa! I'm going to beat you!" Lloyd jr. exclaimed.

"If I had 1 gald every time I heard that…" Kratos turned to older Lloyd. "With an unrefined swordsmanship such as yours? No, but don't worry, it's a hereditary effect…" Kratos smirked as he eyed his son

"Hey! I didn't get that beat!" Older Lloyd protested." I mean at the beginning but…"

"Yeah, don't be so tough on Lloyd!" Sheena added.

"Yeah? Your logic was 1 sword;100 percent 2;200 percent. conclusion? You're not the sharpest tool in the shed." Kratos hadn't lost his calmness.

"Wanna try? It'll be the same result as in torrent forest!" Lloyd defied.

"I beat the father already." He countered.

"The father beat you!" Lloyd shot back.

"Barely. Now I'll train the son so he doesn't make the same mistake as his foolish father." Kratos cracked his knuckles and turned to his grand child. "Lloyd junior!" he said firmly.

"Yes grandpa Kratos?"

"If you can land one blow, one blow anywhere on my body, I'll take you and your sister to the Altamira Park, all day!" Kratos said kindly.

"Go for it big brother!" Mai exclaimed.

"Yes thanks, Sis, today I'll get you a doggie like the one mom got from dad!" the cocky boy exclaimed drawing his angel blades.

"Some things never change…" Kratos readied his gloves and drew his sword

"Look at him; he's your live reflection." Sheena rested her head on his chest.

"I hope he's not as reckless…" Lloyd replied caressing her hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Altamira was fun huh Mai?"

"Yes but you just, cut grandpa's cape…It was luck big bro…" Mai said.

"A deal's a Deal." Kratos Retorted.

"Mom, Dad, Tell us a Story!" Lloyd jr. said.

"Yeah, why do your rings have 'S' and 'L' on them?" Mai asked eagerly.

"Should I?" Lloyd asked Sheena.

"Sure." She smiled. "Ok kids, come here…"

"Yeah I better get comfortable…" Kratos flicked his hair in his fashion.

"Why's that grandpa?" Mai asked.

"Ask him." Kratos laughed, pointing at Lloyd, and leaned against a wall.

"Hey it's not that LONG…." Lloyd countered.

"Sure." Kratos said.

"Ok,mom, dad Tell us!" Both children asked excitedly.

"Right." Sheena said.

"**Ok, kids, let me tell you of an era…a long time ago…when I started to Notice…A certain Angel of brown Eyes…And it turned My world upside down…"**


End file.
